A Damage Rose
by sonic.last
Summary: Battle changes people. Who thought it could change Ruby? After battling to protect her team, Ruby finds herself anger with not only the members of the White Fang, but her fellow teammates and friends. How will they adapt to a less cheerful Rose?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO~ First things first this is my first time writing a RWBY FanFic.**

 **Second I wrote thing at like 3 in the morning after debating if I should do so. I'll probably only update if people likes it.**

 **Third I was planning to go with a threeway pairing. Ruby & Pyrrha and either Blake or Weiss (Hard time picking)**

 **Anyways onwards~**

* * *

it was supposed to be simple, it was supposed to be just like before. Things would get rough, but they'll pull though without getting seriously injured while proving to the adults they are more than capable. They were wrong, things did not go as well as they did with Roman. Blake's drive to stop the White Fang only led to a trap, one that none of them were expected to survive. They weren't ambush by White Fang members alone, the faunus group knew what to expect when it came to Team RWBY so they came prepared bringing along the deadliest weapon known to men.

Grimm.

Ruby felt her lungs burning, fear sinking into her system as the Grimm watched her, hungry glowing red eyes staring into her soul. She could only glance down at what remain of her precious weapon, several pieces of red laid at her feet completely useless. She couldn't possibly fight the Grimm with her fist, she didn't not possess the insane strength her sister had.

Unfortunately for her, her sister was not conscious. Neither was her partner or the cat faunus. Ruby glanced back at her unconscious teammates, biting into her lip hard. She had called for backup not too long ago, team JPNR was most likely rushing to their position as fast as possible. They wouldn't make it in time.

The young huntress was covered in wounds much like the rest of her team. She stared at the Grimm, they haven't attacked yet as if they were expecting a bigger challenge. As if they knew she was team leader, she was alpha and yet she could not protect her pack. They were mocking her, taunting her, waiting for her to put up a fight that would lead to them tearing her apart and feasting on her friends afterwards.

Ruby swallowed, raging building up in her system. "Okay…I'll fight." She decided, turning around to face her sister. She reached for Ember Celica, unhooking the one on Yang's left arm. She had witness her sister equip the weapon enough to put it on her left arm with zero difficulty. "Yang's strength…."

The small teen turned her attention to Blake, she reached for the women's weapon with a frown on your face. "I hope your happy Blake…" She spat with venom that most wouldn't expect the girl to be capable of. She wrapped Gambol Shroud ribbon up her arm to her shoulder, "Blake's Agility…"

Ruby slowly walked over to her panther, her long white hair was covered in blood. She frowns while reaching for Weiss hand, planning to use Myrtenaster against the Grimm too. She smiled in surprised feeling how tight Weiss grip was on her weapon even though she was unconscious. "Don't worry…I'm only going to burry it." She forced the girl's hand open being as gentle as she could while doing so. She gripped the handle of Myrtenaster which was still warm. "Weiss grace…"

She tightly held the weapon in her hand, slowly approaching the Grimm. She would not start the fight with her friends so close by, close enough to get injured. The Grimm only followed her eagerly licking their lips, ready to feast on her corpse when play time was over.

"I'll show you…." Ruby inhaled deeply, allowing rage to build up in her system. Letting adrenaline rush though her body like a wildfire. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT TEAM RWBY IS CAPABLE OF!" Without a second thought she twisted Myrtenaster chamber, selecting ice dust. She slammed the thin blade into the ground, coating the earth in a thick layer of ice.

Instantly a beowolf lunged at her claws ready to tear her into pieces. In almost a perfect copy of Blake's agility, Ruby flipped backwards right over the Grimm's head. She swung Gambol Shroud at the beowolf head watching it get ripped from its shoulders. The moment her feet touched the floor, she cocked her left arm back.

Ruby slammed her fist into the thick coating of ice, Ember Celica flare burning though the skin on her hand while covering the area in a thick mist. She nearly screams in pain adrenaline doing very little to dull the pain. Her aura was too low to prevent the burns, luckily her semblance was still available.

She widens her stance, bringing Myrtenaster upwards while twisting the camber again. She didn't possess Weiss ability to create Glyphs to increase speed, but her own semblance would make up for that. Ruby shot forward in a blur, leaving nothing but rose petals behind.

The thin blade of Myrtenaster torn though a Ursa chest, releasing an enormous bolt of lightning which ate away at nearby Grimm. "Fight and Survive…" Ruby growls, feeling her arm tingle from the large amount of dust she used in that single attack.

Before she could think of another plan of attack, a pair of claws ripped into her back. She turned quickly pain on her face as she swung Gambol Shroud into the beowolf throat, she yanks the ribbon forcing the blade in another direction just in time to slash one of the beowolf's stomach open.

The teen bit into her lip, trying to ignored the pain in her back while swinging Gambol shroud around like Blade had shown her before. She copied the flips and turns to avoid getting tangled in the weapons ribbon like she had done the first-time Blake allowed her to use the weapon.

The blade torn though the Grimm like paper, however Ruby was not nearly as experience as Blake. Eventually she would trip and leave herself wide open or even injury herself. The blade of Gambol Shroud connected with a bolder, getting struck.

Ruby took in a deep breath, releasing a flare from Ember Celia. The force of the flare shot her arm back pulling the bolder clear from the ground and sending it flying in Ruby's direction. Ruby barely managed to leap over the bolder and rip the blade free from it.

The moment her feet touched the floor, she vanished once more swinging both Myrtenaster and Gambol Shroud into any Grimm in her path. She could feel her body burning, she wanted to rest more than anything in the world. "I have to fight…I have to."

These were the only thoughts rushing though her head as she torn though the Grimm like a machine, trying to ignored any injury she received. Each blast from Ember Celia burned like hell fire, eating away at her skin slowly. In her opposite hand, she was abusing Ice dust way too much, feeling as if the handle of Myrtenaster was frozen to her palm.

Despite all of this, she fought. Her aura completely gone, her body in pain not only from Grimm claws or teeth but from weapons she had no business using. However, that didn't matter to her, she was team leader and her job now was to make sure her team survive.

Even if she didn't.

-BREAK-

Pyrrha had left her teammates behind long ago, of course Jaune had ordered her to do so. She was the fastest thanks to her intense training and her long legs, making it the smartest decision he could've made. The sounds of battle had died down only a moment ago, making the red head fear the worse had happen. If only she had left the team behind sooner maybe she would had made it on time.

Pyrrha stopped, her eyes scanning the destruction before her in astonishment. The area was covered in rose petals, some of which flew past her thanks to a gentle breeze. Parts of the area was still on fire, a roaring flame that didn't seem like It would be dying down anytime soon. On top of that a good portion looked to be frozen, among all the destruction stood a familiar figured.

In front of her was a Grimm that Pyrrha never seen before slowly dissolving, "Oh my…" Pyrrha slowly made her way over to Ruby, watching her lean against Myrtenaster. The Red head noticed the rest of team RWBY was unconscious behind their leader. Still the red head approach with caution not knowing what to expect from Ruby at this moment. The girl looked like she been through hell and startling her would not end well for Pyrrha. "Ru-"

The girl vanished, Pyrrha barely had enough time to raise her shield to block a powerful blow from both Myrtenaster and Gambol Shroud. The strike forcing her into a nearby bolder. "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" The teen roar, fire burning in her right eye.

"RUBY!" Pyrrha grasp, noticing the look of hatred on her face. However, that wasn't what shocked her the most, instead of two shinning orbs of sliver staring into her own emeralds. She was met with one and a hole which leaked blood down the teen's face.

The look of rage reminds on her face for only a couple of moments, "Pyrrha?" She stopped pushing against the older girl's shield, taking a few steps back. The two blades in her hand connected with the floor, her legs suddenly feeling weaker than before. "Did…Did I win?" She asked, her voice weaker than it had been.

Pyrrha slowly nodded her head. "Yes…" Ruby collapse, falling into the older girl. Pyrrha held her tightly, listening to her breath become slower as unconsciousness took her. The red head couldn't help but stare at the battle field once more. Wondering just how long had she been fighting off Grimm alone while hoping she would never have to see that look of hate on the girl's face again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again surprisingly. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

 **Still struggling to deciding on the pairing. So once again it can either be RubyxPyrrhaXWeiss or RubyXBlakeXPyrrha. So if you want you could tell me which one you think would fit.**

 **Anyways onwards~**

* * *

Bright white lights were the sight Weiss woke to, groaning as her head throb painfully. "Do everything have to be so bright here?" The white-haired huntress slowly pushed herself upwards, her head feeling like it weighs more than usual. She slowly scanned the white room, seeing only one bed beside her own. The long locks of golden hair were all she needed to see to know it was Yang besides her.

Yang was covered in injuries; her right hand was in a cast while her leg was suspended with a cast around it. For once the loud obnoxious snoring of Yang was welcome, knowing the blonde was enjoying a peaceful sleep even if they were in the hospital. Weiss scanned the room once more searching for Blake and Ruby. She rubbed her arm nervously, worrying about her two teammates. "How long was I out?" Weiss wondered out loud.

"Three days." Weiss jumped, searching for the voice. She relaxed slightly, the familiar sight of amber eyes glowing stopped her from leaping from the bed. "How are you feeling?" The faunus sat down in the chair besides Weiss bed. Blake had a few bandages, having not broken anything during battle. She was holding her ribs, her face showing discomfort but nothing more than that.

"Shouldn't you have ice on those?" Weiss ignored Blake's question, wondering why the faunus wasn't taking care of her ribs. She rolled her eyes when Blake decided not to answer, "My head just feel very heavy." Weiss reached for her head, brushing against bandages wrapped around it. "They…didn't cut my hair, did they?"

Weiss didn't wait for an answer, reaching around her to touch her hair. She paled feeling the length of her hair which no longer reached the lower half of her back. Her hair reached just above her shoulders, "Why…?" Her shoulder slumped, clearly upset.

"You had a concession…a bad one. You're lucky they didn't cut it shorter." Blake stated, her eyes landing on Yang who snored peacefully. "Your wound was located at the back of your head…moving around a lot of hair was troublesome for them."

Weiss looked at the blonde as well, a giggle escaping from her lips at the thought of Yang tearing the hospital apart for cutting her long locks. She was certain Blake was thinking about the same thing, "Blake…Where's Ruby?" The cat faunus looked away, sighing lightly. "Blake?"

"I don't know…I'm not allowed in her room." Blake voice held a deep sadness to it, almost like she was regretting something.

"Blake…is Ruby okay?" Weiss asked once more, locking eyes with the cat faunus. Ruby was her partner, she had the right to know if she was okay or not. The small leader wasn't perfect, but if their roles were switched Ruby would literally hop out the bed and find Weiss even if her leg was broken.

Blake looked away, not wanting to share the information Jaune had given her. "Ruby…was the last one standing…I think she may be worse than al of-"Blake stopped mid-sentence to push Weiss back against the bed. The huntress groan in annoyance, glaring at Blake with enough intensity to freeze the room.

"I want to see my partner." Weiss demanded leaving no room for negotiations.

"Okay." Blake rolled her eyes, searching around the room for something that would make moving Weiss easier. Her eyes landed on a wheelchair, _'I hope this isn't a bad idea.'_ Blake thought.

 _"Blake."_

 _The Faunus turned, coming eye to eye with her smaller leader. She noticed the absences of Weiss and Yang, slowly closing the door. "Yes Ruby?" Blake turned her full attention to the goth girl who nervously shifted side to side._

 _Ruby kept her eyes locked with the Faunus, taking a few moments to build the confidence to speak. "I..I understand. You want to stop the white fang just like how Yang wants to find her mother." She started before rubbing her arm. "but…my instincts. My uncle always told me to follow them, everything…feels staged. Everything feels wrong."_

 _Blake frown, her hand balling into a fist. "The White Fang have harm so many people and when we get the opportunity to stop them you want to back down because of instincts?" Blake nearly scream at the red head._

 _"YES I DO!" Ruby exclaimed, "Gathering information like you have shouldn't be this easy…finding Roman was harder than this…it was too easy!" Ruby slowly released a breath attempting to calm her nerves. "We don't have to back down…but maybe help from Team JPNR and Team CFVY would be wise."_

 _Blake frown, "I don't care what you think Ruby. This is our chance to make things right, wasting time waiting for others would make us miss own only chance to make a difference!" Blake hissed, shoving Ruby back._

 _"You don't care!? I'm your leader!" Ruby pointed a thumb at herself, stopping herself before she could crash into the wall. "I'm thinking about what's best for the team not ju-"Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose slamming the blade into the dorm room floor, the barrel pointing directly at Blake who held Gambol Shroud._

 _The two glared at each other, Blake holding the blade in pistol form. After a couple moments, Ruby sighed putting Crescent Rose away. Blake never lowered her weapon, watching as Ruby pressed her forehead against the barrel. "You win Blake." She admitted defeated, "I hope…I'm wrong."_

 _Blake seem to snap out of whatever phase she had entered during their argument. She dropped Gambol Shroud startled by her own actions. "Ruby…I'm sorry. I ju-"The faunus jumped feeling Ruby embrace her tightly._

 _"After this Blake…promise me. You'll think about how these actions affect all of us…including you." Blake eyes watered up, even after aiming her gun at Ruby; the leader was still concerned about her. Blake squeezed the smaller girl, sobbing lightly against her shoulder._

 _"I promise."_

When the Black and White duo reached Ruby's hospital room, Blake released the handle bars of the wheel chair she helped Weiss into. The faunus stared at the closed door with a sick feeling in her stomach. She couldn't help but think about that argument her and Ruby had, the first one that didn't involve her weapon and Ruby wanting to make mods for it or learn how to use it. "You'll have to go in alone…I'll wait out here."

Weiss rolled her eyes, truth be told she sensed some bad blood between Ruby and Blake before they went after the White Fang. Unfortunately, she had no idea how deep it went or if it was part of her imagination.

Weiss slowly pushed open the door, her head was still throbbing but not as bad thanks to the lights in the halls being lighter than the ones in her room. The white-haired huntress rolled herself into the room, struggling a little to close the door behind her.

She twisted her chair around, surprised to see Pyrrha tall form next to the bed. The red head had a large bag next to her, which looked empty. "Pyrrha?" Weiss called out to the girl.

"Hello again~" Pyrrha greeted, offering a small smile. Her tone wasn't as cheerful as usual. The tall warrior didn't bother waiting for Weiss to roll herself over. Instead she stood up and pushed Weiss towards the bed.

The sight of Ruby surprised her, forcing her to suppressed a grasp. Her upper half was expose, covered in bandages from her torso down to under her breast. The doctors didn't bother putting a gown on her allowing the bandages to cover her breast. There was a large bandage from her bellybutton to her hip bone.

Weiss noticed there were burns around her left forearm, along with wire like cuts on her upper arm. Her right arm had frostbite along the fingers and forearms. The dark patches standing out on Ruby's skin. "Ruby…" Weiss also noticed that her hair was longer than it was before, _'But it only been three days.'_ She thought.

Ruby was in fact awake, staring at something on the foot of her bed in deep thought. She hasn't even acknowledged Weiss, almost like she didn't notice the white hair girl was there. Weiss was relieved to see the girl was awake and whole; though the color in her eyes seem to have dull down a little. Weiss took this moment to speak with Pyrrha. "You guys really saved us…thank you." Normally Weiss wouldn't do something like this, but she was certain they would all be dead and gone if the others didn't show up.

Pyrrha eyes widen, looking down at her feet. "We…we didn't save you guys." She admitted quietly, watching confusion take over Weiss features. "She did…" Pyrrha pointed at the leader, swallowing. She couldn't get the look of pure rage and hatred on Ruby's face out of her mind. The girl was always cheerful, but she had attacked without a second thought like a monster. Pyrrha was glad it was her who went and not someone who wouldn't have blocked Ruby's enrage attack.

Weiss was unable to speak, trying to picture Ruby fighting against Grimm without her precious Crescent Rose. "How…?" She wondered, a little worried when Ruby refused to look at her.

"She used your weapons…some of her injuries is from using them."

Weiss frowned, "Ruby that was very st-"

"Shut up." The cold tone was enough to stop the ice queen. Ruby turned to glare at her, showing that her left eye was missing. "What was stupid is thinking the White Fang wouldn't get sick of us tailing them like lost dogs!" Any response Weiss could think of died in her throat as she stared at where Ruby eye used to be. "I had to fight…." She stared at her hands, watching them shake violently as she thought about cutting though the countless numbers of Grimm.

Every time Ruby thought about what they got themselves into, her mind would go back to the argument with Blake. She wishes she had pulled the trigger instead of giving in, if she had knocked Blake out she wouldn't have fought Grimm to the point where she was covered in bandages. Her feet wouldn't be covered in blisters from running around the field killing Grimm. "This…it's all Blake's fault!" Ruby suddenly exclaimed with rage. She slammed her fist down on the rail. "White Fang this, White Fang that! She didn't even come up with a plan. And I just followed along thinking it made me a good leader to listen to such an idiot!"

Weiss stomach dropped listening to Ruby's violent outburst when it came to their teammate. She swallowed, trying to think of something to say. "You…don't really think that do you Ruby?" Weiss asked, she was expecting to meet the same girl who agitated her, not this one. "Without Blake we can't be team RWBY."

"If it wasn't for me there wouldn't be a team RWBY…every member would be Grimm food." Weiss felt sick picturing Ruby being torn apart and eaten trying to defend them. "Grimm teeth are sharp Weiss…I would know."

The ice queen had once again lost the ability to use her voice. She couldn't help but wonder how many wounds did the girl received and if they would heal correctly. Her eyes kept landing on the bandages over Ruby's left eye, wondering just how she lost her eye. "Greater Warg…" Ruby hand pressed against the bandage covering her eye softly. "That's what took my eye."

"But…I thought those didn't exist…" Pyrrha rubbed her neck, remembering the sight of the Grimm she saw dissolving when arriving on the battle field.

"I know what I saw." She glared at Pyrrha.

"But Ruby-

"Get out.' The two females flinched at the sudden demand. Ruby eye was staring at the door, a look of pure rage on her face. "I want to talk to Blake…I know she's out there."

"I'll tell her…but please be gentle with her. I understand you are mad but don't do anything you'll regret." Pyrrha said, looking concerned while pushing Weiss chair out before the girl could say anything.

Ruby eyes travel down to the pieces of Crescent Rose at the edge of her bed. She frowns at the weapon, wondering if it was possible to repair it. Blake would have the answers she wanted and then she'll never speak with the girl again.

"Blake." Ruby glanced at the door, watching the teen slowly shut the door behind her.

The moment Blake turned around their eyes met, she grasped at the sight of Ruby's missing eye. The number of injuries on her body made Blake feel like trash considering she was up and walking with just a little discomfort from her ribs. "Yes Ruby?"

Ruby scanned the girl, "Of course you wouldn't be hurt." She spat, her stare burning into Blake like fire. Blake remind silent not sure what to say to her leader, she was praying their relationship would heal after the battle with the White Fang. Unfortunately, it seems like it was going to do nothing but go downhill. "Do you…know what it feels like to choke on your own blood while trying to scream?" The question caught Blake off guard, not sure how to response. "I felt teeth tear though my shoulder leaving holes the size of soda cans…and I tore it apart in return."

Blake lower her eyes, feeling tears build up behind them at the thought of Ruby being in such pain because of something she caused. "Why…Why are you telling me this?" She couldn't help but wonder. She doubts Ruby wanted her to feel guiltier than she already did.

The girl didn't response at first, staring at the pieces of Crescent Rose on her bed. Her hands balled into fist tightly. "Because…I'm going to do the same to him." Her sliver pupil shakes as she glared at Blake with intensity. "What Is His Name?"

 _The area the White Fang were meeting in was nowhere in Vale like it had be before. The teens had travel a good distance from the city, the fang was most likely trying to prevent anyone from crashing their plans like Sun and Blake had done at the docks._

 _The area was a wide-open field which stretch on for a few miles. The field had a few large trunks with trailers attached to them. Ruby watched staring at the trailers with thought, "Why would they carry that much dust with them just to go nowhere?" The teen wondered in her head._

 _The other members of team BY of RWBY was only looking over the bolder blocking them from view of the white fang. Weiss was staring at their leader, wondering what she was thinking about. "Ruby…do you have a plan?" The huntress questioned. Ruby only glanced at Blake, this was her mission so she could give the orders._

 _Blake met Ruby stare for only a second before leaping to her feet and rushing the White Fang. "Whoa! This my kind of plan!" Yang screamed, taking off after her partner. Yang was not built for stealth, but combat was a completely different story._

 _The first member that spotted them was drop kicked by Yang, sending him crashing into a few more faunus. "I always wanted to do that!"_

 _The black and yellow duo begun attacking relentlessly. Ruby frown at the display, doing nothing to stop Weiss from rushing in to help the duo. Normally Weiss would had thought over the situation, but she trusted Blake's judgement. If the faunus was sure they could win a up front battle against the faunus group than she'll do her part._

 _"This…doesn't feel right." Ruby eyes traveled back to the trailers, watching them shake violently. The familiar sounds of groans and howls entering her ears. "Grimm…" She stood on her feet, her blood rushing. "It's a trap!" She screamed, her eyes locking with Blake's from a distance._

 _Ruby vanished in a burst of Rose petals, appearing in front of Blake. The sound of metal connecting with metal rang though the area, Crescent Rose holding a red blade away from Blake. The man glared at Blake behind Ruby, a smirk appearing on his face. "So eager to attack my love…I thought you was the type to think before acting."_

 _The faunus smirked, his foot connecting with Ruby ribs which sent her sliding out of his way. He took one step forward, swinging his blade for Blake legs. Blake flipped over the blade, rolling behind the man. Without hesitation, she swung Gambol Shroud for his neck, the attack stopping short as the air was forced out of her lungs from Wilt handle slamming into her solar plexus._

 _Blake slid across the floor, feeling rocks tear into her skin. She twisted her body while sliding to aim her pistol at Adam. She fired shot after shot which he either dodged or blocked with his weapon. Blake's back crashed into a bolder. Making her regret her decision to shoot instead of stopping herself "Tell me…who will save you now Blake?" Adam's slammed his foot into Blake's ribs, watching her scream. He quickly slammed the handle of Wilt into her face watching her lose consciousness. She had to be alive for what he had planned._

 _"Ice flower!" Ruby screamed, a glyph appearing in front of her as she fired her rifle at Adam. The bullet stunk his hand, freezing it. Ruby appeared in front of him, Crescent Rose above her head. She swung the blade down as hard as she could, feeling the steel connect with Adam's sword. She growls, pulling the trigger of Crescent Rose. The force behind the bullet shot Ruby backwards while forcing Adam to take a step back off balance._

 _Ruby rushed him the moment her feet touched the floor, not willing to lose her chance to inflict damage. She spun, swinging the blade of Crescent for his hip. The blade missed by just an inch when Adam leaped back._

 _He rushed forward, thrusting his blade for Ruby's face. The huntress titled her head just in time for the strike to miss. He recovered quickly, swinging his blade for Ruby's hip. The teen managed to block the attack with Crescent Rose. Adam continued his attacks, thrusting and swinging his blade at any spot Ruby left open._

 _Ruby bit her lip, she was regretting her decision to use a large weapon. Ruby was fast, fast enough to keep up with Adam moments with her eyes. But moving her heavy weapon to block attacks or attack was the difficult part. "Not bad…" Adam smirked._

 _The Faunus suddenly dipped low, thrusting his blade forward faster than he had down before. The blade was just an inch away from Ruby's face before it was knocked upwards. Adam sucked his teeth, leaping back from Ruby to dodge some icicles. "I doubt you can beat the two of us." Weiss smirked, standing straight with Myrtenaster held outwards._

 _Ruby glanced behind her just to see Yang tearing though the remaining white fang members. She was sure her sister didn't use her semblance saving it for when she joined the fight against Adam. "Hailstorm."_

 _Weiss nodded, twisting the chamber in Myrtenaster while a glyph appeared around Ruby's feet. The teen begins to glow yellow, inhaling deeply while Weiss released ice dust into the air. Ruby vanished from existence, leaving only rose petals behind._

 _From every direction, frozen shards of ice ran down towards Adam. The faunus sucked his teeth in annoyance, he pushed his sword back into the sheath. The male widens his stance taking a deep breath before ripping his blade out and slicing the ice as fast as he can. "Smart but ineffective. I-"He lean forward just in time for Ruby scythe to fly over his head._

 _He was met with Weiss smug smile while Myrtenaster stunk his stomach, releasing a bolt of lightning which shot him in the sky. Ruby hand grabbed onto Weiss's, using her momentum to spin and toss Weiss in the direction she thought Adam would land._

 _The moment Adam feet touched the floor, Weiss was on him. The thin blade of Myrtenaster connected with Wilt, Adam noticed the way Weiss head was titled to the left just a little too late. A bullet from Ruby shot pass Weiss head and contacted with his mask, shooting his head back. He smirked, "These two are dangerous together…" He thought, wondering how the two could be so synced. "No more holding back." He thought while leaping back to create a small amount of distances and give himself time to recover from the bullet that nearly shattered his mask._

 _Weiss rushed him once more, knowing Ruby would interfere if she was in any danger at all. Weiss thrust her rapier for his face, the man ducked under the attack while dashing towards Ruby. The red head fired shot after shot at him, watching him block them with his sword._

 _The moment Adam was in front of her, he swung his sword upwards connecting with Crescent rose, "You don't seem to realize you lost!" Ruby was forced backwards from the strike, "I'm not going to play with you kids anymore!" Before he could attack her again, a glyph appeared at her feet. The red head was shot backwards out of Adam's reach._

 _In her place a screaming Yang came flying toward him. With her fist held back, Adam managed to block the strong attack at the last second. The force lead to him sliding across the floor, he pushed Yang arm aside with a groan of effort._

 _The duo fought, Adam blocking her heavy hits, dodging only when needed while swinging out with Wilt whenever he got the chance. Yang allowed some of the hits to tip her, the plan was simply. Build up the damage she receives and once her aura could no longer protect her she'll explode with more power than she ever had before._

 _Yang sway to the side while ducking to avoid a swing from Wilt. She quickly fired a haymaker for Adam's head, missing by only an inch when he leans back. Adam growl in annoyance, swinging Wilt horizontally for Yang's face. The blond held her forearms up, blocking the blow with Ember Celica. Sparks flew everywhere from the blade brushing against Ember Celica instead of Yang's face._

 _Yang took a step forward, rotating her hips as she swung a powerful punch for Adam's face. The blow was meant to create distances; she would activate her semblance now before she gets a serious injury. Yang grasp in surprise when Adam dodged her fist at the last second._

 _He grabbed her wrist, holding her arm out before slamming the hilt of Wilt into her elbow with power. Yang aura vanished as the sound of shattering bones echoed though the aura. Adam smirked listening to the blonde scream in pain, he quickly thrust his blade into Yang's thigh just above her knee._

 _He roughly jerked the blade to the side, feeling the bone break from the action. "You really thought my underlings didn't tell me about your semblance?" He smirked, Yang realized he had played with her for a few moments until he was sure her aura was low enough to inflict good enough damage._

 _Yang glared up at him, her semblance would be useless without her leg. Adam quickly delivered a powerful kick into Yang's face, sending her sliding across the floor. She collided with the bolder Blake was pressed against._

 _Ruby rushed to her sister, "Yang! Are you okay?" She frowns, realizing they shouldn't have let Yang fight with the high ranking white fang member even if it was only for a moment. Adam had managed to take her apart with ease like he done with Blake._

 _"Yes sis…just won't be playing footsie with Blake anytime soon." Yang smiled, trying to hide the pain she was feeling._

 _Ruby glanced back at Weiss who was avoiding Adam with the use of her semblance until Ruby could go and join her in the fight. Ruby bet her lip thinking about how they would possibly beat Adam without Yang and Blake. A thought entered Ruby head before she sighed out loud, "Yang…Enabler."_

 _The blond eyes widen, "Have you lost your mind Ruby? What if it doesn't work?! That could kill you!" Yang exclaimed, her vision was fading in and out fast._

 _"Yang…he's going to kill us if we don't! Do it now!" Ruby ordered, her eyes shining with determination._

 _Yang sighed before reaching out and slowly pressing Ruby's forehead against her own. The two breathing became synched, the area between them warming up slowly before bursting into flames. The rocks below their feet slowly begin to burn._

 _A glass shattering scream escaped from Ruby's lips, feeling hot lava flow though her veins. She pulled away from her sister, knowing Yang had given her everything. Her body was covered in flames given to her from Yang, the damage Yang had taken was more than she had before leading to the power output being insane. "WEiSS Time Dilation!" Ruby screamed._

 _Adam kicked Weiss right after she shot the glyphs at Ruby. Ruby grasp when the clocked appeared at her feet, closing her eyes tightly. She could feel the power sinking into her body, intensifying the power she had already gain from Yang._

 _The leader of RWBY slowly opened her eyes, the sliver she usually had now a blood red from Yang's semblance. The huntress hair slowly grew longer till it touched her shoulder, tears appeared on her leggings the power eating away at her clothes. "All I have to do is injury him and make him retract…I don't have to win…I just can't lose."_

 _Ruby bent her legs getting ready to rush forward, inhaling deeply. Adam placed his sword within his sheath once more getting ready for the girl to rush him. "You truly are a capable leader after all!"_

 _Ruby frowns before shooting forward faster than she ever did in her left. Behind her was a trail of burning rose petals, she pulled Crescent Rose out bringing the blade behind her with a scream that echoed for miles._

 _The two-collided creating a shock wave that blew away all the grass in the area. A brilliant light flash though out the area, blinding Weiss. The forced of the collision was enough to send Weiss flying backwards, the back of her head colliding with the bolder her other two team members was up against._

 _Weiss vision faded slowly as she reached behind her head. The feeling of warm liquid coating her fingers sent a chill down her spine. She was just strong enough to glance over at the trailer, seeing the eyes of Grimm behind them. "Ruby…" She weakly reached out before consciousness left her._

 _Ruby was standing on the opposite side of Adam. Crescent Rose held outwards, the flames she had previously was gone. Ruby could feel the metal of Crescent Rose shaking before it broke into pieces, leaving her defenseless. Ruby felt a piece of her heart shatter at the sight of her beloved weapon being destroyed thanks to her recklessness. The red head quickly pulled out her phone sending an emergency message to JPNR_

 _Adam turned to laugh at her, "I can't believe you th-"The male sword broke in two, falling onto the floor in front of him. He looked down at it in shock before blood erupted from his chest, a large cut from his left hip to his right shoulder was visible._

 _Ruby glared at him, watching the man shake with rage. "You…you're her leader." He reached down, struggling to do so with the large wound on his chest. The man picked up what remind of his sword, knowing he could fix it himself. "I hope you enjoy watching your team get eaten alive…I originally planned for Blake to watch as you guys were devoured. But now…you'll take her place." He struggled to walk away waving to the other white fang members._

 _The doors to the trailers were opened the moment Adam got into one of the trailer trunks. Tons of Grimm rushed out of them, "You shouldn't have played hero…. now you can die like one." Those was his last words as the trunk drove off leaving Ruby alone with Grimm._

 _Ruby stared in horror as they ate away at the unconscious white fang members that Adam had left behind. She knew it was only a matter of time before she became lunch too._

"What Is His Name!?" Ruby asked once more, her eyes on Blake who shifted a little from her intense gaze. When Blake didn't answer, Ruby frown deepen, "I now know what war feels like Blake! And it's all because of that man! To know one, slip up, one mistake will lead to never seeing someone again! Because I wasn't fast enough, because I wasn't strong enough, someone would die! "

Ruby scream at the black-haired girl, "He left his mark on me…and now I'll make him pay. All I want from you is a name." Her gaze met Blake eyes once more, "And then you can get out of my sight."

"Adam…Taurus." Blake whispered, fearing what Ruby would do with the information she been given.

After a moment Blake heard a sentence come from Ruby mouth that she never imagines happening. "I'm going to fucking kill him." Blake's heart dropped, fearing the path she put Ruby on from her own recklessness.

* * *

 **I know I kind of went over the top with the fight with Adam. The ending specially.**

 **But I figured since Adam blade only absorb a little bit of power from Blake shooting at it during Volume 3 and still was strong enough to one hit Yang than it have to like triple the power it absorb. I'm also sure his blade absorb energy from being hit as well.**

 **So after absorbing many blows from Ruby, Yang and Weiss he'll have a insane amount of power. I had no choice but to make Ruby one up it with the help of Weiss and Yang which lead to the destruction of Crescent Rose.**

 **I know Enabler is Ruby and Yang ship name. So why not make it a team attack!?**

 ** _ENABLER_ \- Yang transfer the power she received from taking damage into Ruby.**

 ** _HailStorm_ \- Weiss use time dilation on Ruby while releasing ice dust into the air around them. Ruby uses the dust to fire frozen rounds from every direction thanks to the use of Weiss semblance and her own. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I've returned! Once more with a update!**

 **It seems like everyone is agreeing with the RubyxPyrrhaxWeiss rather than RubyxPyrrhaxBlake. WHERE'S THE LOVE FOR LADYBUG! Anyways after this chapter the pairing is decided so pick which one you want and comment it(Review it?) Also anyone have like ship name for them? I can not think of anything that sound good and its very annoying!**

 **Anyways onwards~**

* * *

"Hello again~" The familiar voice ring in Ruby ears, glancing over at the tall red head she could help but feel envious; She was confined to a bed while Pyrrha was walking freely. It had been a few days since her conversation with Blake. The faunus haven't stepped in her room since she told her the name of the faunus responsible for her injuries. The only two who visited her was Pyrrha and Weiss, Yang haven't gotten over thanks to her leg.

The rest of team JNPR had detention for blowing up the kitchen, Ruby was sure Nora was responsible for the destruction and Jaune just ended up being a causality. Normally RWBY would've' been involved and it probably would've led to a brawl between the two teams. From what Ruby was told team CFVY had gotten involved.

Ruby currently had her knees up, resting her head on them. The position caused her some discomfort but she didn't mind. "Hi Pyrrha." She sighed, wondering why the red head consisted on visiting her every day. "You know…you don't have to come by every day? I'll be fine on my own Pyrrha."

Truth be told being trapped in the hospital did nothing but forced her to think about the battle she fought with Adam and the grimm. She'll fall asleep every night and wake up in a cold sweat, haunting by her thoughts while asleep. Pyrrha company did only one good thing; It distracted her from her own thoughts. The redhead offered a small smile, "I brought you cookies." She placed a small bag of cookies on the desk besides Ruby's bed.

Normally Ruby would jump at the chance to devour cookies, but now the sight of them only reminded her of how childish she was. She was training to fight grimm and monsters like Adam not become a girl scout. "I don't want any." Her response led to Pyrrha sighing lightly.

"Perhaps a walk would suffice?" Ruby only turned her head, looking at the window. Her black hair laid across her shoulders, reminding her that it had grown during the battle with Adam. The huntress bit into her lip, laying in the hospital wouldn't help her get strong enough to fight the faunus. She needed a new weapon and more training. The feeling of hands combing through her hair interrupted her thoughts; her wavy hair was pull back being put into a ponytail. "I've never seen your hair this long before…"

Ruby allowed her body to relax slightly as the tall warrior adjusted her hair. Ruby was never protective over her hair like Yang, though the only person who did touch it was her father. "The doctor…they said I aged." The thought of growing up without being aware of it felt odd to her. Using Yang semblance and Weiss time glyph affected her body, aging her within seconds. "I'm 16 now." The thought of aging and developing in a few moments made her feel sad. There was no birthday party, no excitement over being 2 years away from becoming an adult. Instead she felt hollow, like Adam had taken a year of happiness away.

"Oh…uh happy birthday?" Pyrrha attempted a gentle smile, too bad the leader of RWBY still was looking away. "Do you not want to go outside?"

"I can't walk Pyrrha!" She hissed at the red head, watching her jump from the sudden outburst. Her legs weren't broken or anything but they were injured and weak. Not to mention the fact that her feet was covered in blisters and would make walking even more uncomfortable.

"I know." The huntress stated, "I don't want you to struggle, but maybe a stroll outside would cheer you up." Before Ruby could yell more about Pyrrha not listening, the red head lifted her out of the bed. "Your nurse left a wheelchair out in the hall for your use. And it is such a beautiful day out."

Ruby was startle by the girl suddenly lifting her up, she had wrapped her arms around her neck tightly scared of falling. When Pyrrha sat her down, she was ready to lay into the girl for literally pulling her out of her room against her will. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed the moment their eyes met.

Ruby sighed, the deep look of sympathy on her face killed any negative response Ruby could think of. "Fine…let's just get this over with." The red head smiled, slowly pushing Ruby though the hospital.

Ruby could feel people eyes landing on her, studying the various bandages covering her body. She desperately wished the doctor had given her something to cover her body and hide her wounds. The bandages around her chest only hid her nipples, it didn't make her feel fully covered.

Ruby lowered her head after making eye contact with a young huntsman who stared at her with more intensity than the others. She felt as if she was being judged and stripped of her bandages. The thought of being on display sicken her greatly, making the walk to outside less and less bearable.

The rays of sun light warmed Ruby's skin, though the urge to make Pyrrha turn around grew more after noticing there was more people outside than inside the hospital. The feeling of a familiar piece of fabric falling onto her body caused her head to shoot up. The bright sight of snow white hair and concerned blue eyes caused her to relax slightly.

Ruby glanced down at her red cloak, quickly wrapping it around her body tightly to hide the numerous wounds. She pulled the hood up over her head to hide her face, she never been insecure before but now after knowing she would have many scars things had changed. "Seriously Pyrrha? She's barely dressed...I doubt she wants everyone staring at her!" Weiss scold the warrior; she stomps her foot with a shake of her head.

Pyrrha stared at the display for a second, trying to debate if it was adorable or not. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed just like before, "Perhaps I was just a tad bit…impulsive." The red head knew if she told Weiss she had snatched Ruby out her bed and placed her in a wheelchair without her agreeing her scolding would become worse.

Weiss folded her arms at the excuse, "You should be more thoughtful Pyrrha." Weiss had healed surprisingly fast within the last few days. She wasn't at 100 percent but she could move around much easier and only was staying at the hospital because she refused to sleep in the dorm alone. Blake haven't been in the dorm either, having taken her talk with Ruby hard. Weiss was almost sure Blake was sharing her aura with Yang to help her recover faster.

The last time Weiss had seen the faunus she looked as if she hasn't slept in forever and had abandon her usual habit of reading books. Instead she would sit down and look at the nearest wall in thought. This behavior made the ice queen nervous, "Actually Pyrrha would you mind giving me and Ruby a bit of alone time?"

"Okay…oh I'll bring back something to drink." Pyrrha gave Ruby a squeeze on her shoulder before slowly making her way back into the hospital. She knew the small girl would be safe with Weiss, but it still made her nervous to leave her outside specially in her injured state.

"Ruby…" Weiss reached out to pull the hood back, locking eyes with the single sliver orb. "What…did you do to Blake? I know you two had a fight but…is it really that bad?" She wondered how deep the new-found hatred for Blake ran.

Ruby was silent for a decent amount of time, long enough for Pyrrha to return with their drinks. Weiss was certain she wouldn't get an answer, making her sigh. "When my mother passed…Yang brought me out to find her mom, so I could have a mother again. I had taken mom passing harder than anyone else and she just wanted me to be happy again. During the trip, we were attacked by Beowolves…they nearly killed us but my uncle Qrow saved us. That was what made me want to become a huntress…but I developed a fear after the incident. "

Pyrrha was confused by the sudden story but couldn't help but feel sorry for the younger girl. Weiss was only slightly confused, wondering how this would answer her question. "What was that fear, Ruby?" She swallowed, she knew Ruby's mother died but never asked any questions expecting it to be a sore subject.

"I feared the color black. Black meant death, tragedy and…Grimm. That fear never went away, even after getting accepted into beacon. Then I met Blake…" She pulled at her hood, placing it on her head once again. Her voice came out much softer, cracking as emotion built up.

"Blake was black…it was her color. She took away the fears. She was not death…she was mysterious. She wasn't tragedy. She wanted justice. She wasn't Grimm…she was a faunus…my favorite faunus." The young girl inhaled sharply. "I found comfort in knowing black was her color…and she was none of the things I thought black reparented…until she…until..."

The image of Blake holding her gun at her was what caused her to snap. Her hand clutch her head as tears spilled from her eyes. "Why…" She sobbed out, picturing the grimm she had fought furiously. She would be lying if she said she wouldn't save Blake again, but now the very appearance of the faunus caused pain. "I..blake was…I." Ruby found herself struggling to find the right words, her emotions running high.

Before she could break down further, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her tightly. She didn't resist, crying into Weiss shoulder. Pyrrha simply squeezed her hand, whispering smoothing words into the younger girls' ear.

Unknowing to the girls Blake was nearby, sitting in the tree they decided to talk at. The faunus found herself hugging her legs tightly, sobbing silently into her knees. She had no idea that Ruby wasn't just enraged by her but hurt deeply. "I'm so sorry Ruby…I'm so sorry." She repeated to herself, she would make it up to the girl. She'll fix what she broken.

-BREAK-

She torn though the Grimm as fast as she could, her legs burning like fire. Each breath she took causing extreme pain to run though her body. She hunched over, inhaling deeply to get her body working the way it was supposed to. "R—Ruby.."

The pain voice caused her head to snap up, meeting a sight that nearly cause her to vomit. Yang beautiful purple eyes were dull, slowly going out like a candle. Her stomach was being devoured by a Beowolf that she weakly fought against trying to save her own life.

Ruby felt tears build up in her eyes as she ran toward her beloved sister, her semblance refusing to activate and move her faster across the field. She could only watch in horror as Yang head was lifted back, a Beowolf snapping it jaw down around her neck. The little resistance Yang had to offer vanished as her eyes dulled becoming lifeless in front of her sister.

Ruby collapsed, tears freely running from her eyes at the sight of her sister being devoured. "YANG!"

The huntress shot upward, her body screaming in protest from the sudden movement. "YANG!" She screamed, quickly running her hands though her hair while searching the room for any signs of her older sister. "It wasn't real…it wasn't real…it wasn't real." She repeated out loud, rocking her body back and forth.

The images she saw in her dream refused to vanished, making her feel sicker by the minute. "Yang…can't be dead…" Her thoughts ran while, making her realize she had not seen her sister since she been in the hospital. "Please…don't be dead."

Without a second thought, the huntress pushed herself out of bed. The moment her feet touched the floor pain flared though her legs. The blisters on her feet hurt like hell from the smallest of steps while her legs shook violently. She was already sweating when she reached the door, struggling to stay upright after pushing it open.

She stumbled out of the room and collided with a pair of toned arms. The color black surrounding the individual, Ruby yank back in fear expecting it to be Grimm. "Ruby." The sight of familiar amber eyes stopped her before she could pull herself free.

Ruby was much too tired to protect or scream at the faunus. Blake looped one of Ruby's arms over her shoulder, gentling helping her travel down the hall. "I…I heard you scream." Ruby didn't speak, still trying to calm down.

Blake knew she would get in trouble by the staff if they knew she was sneaking into the hospital at night to watch her friend sleep. She couldn't visit during the day simply because Ruby did not want to see her at all. The faunus wanted nothing more than to fix their friendship, fix the damage she had done and turn Ruby back into the friendly girl she once was.

She had watched the girl twist and turn at night, screaming and crying out for either Weiss or Yang…sometimes she would scream for Blake as well. Those were the only times she could offer comfort in the form of physical contact. She would hold her hand giving small squeezes while whispering smoothing words into her ear letting her know she was there.

At times, she would lay her head down next to the huntress, they had slept together a couple times during missions. The one time that stunk out the most was when they were team CRBN on a second-year mission with Coco as leader.

Blake, wish she could talk to Ruby and try to say sorry to her, but she knew only one person was on Ruby's mind. When the duo reached Yang's door, Blake pushed it open slowly while pushing Ruby into the room gently. "I'll let you two talk alone…"

Ruby nodded slowly making her way over to the bed with golden locks spread across the white sheets. The loud snoring of Yang was a welcoming sound compared to her silent room. Yang leg wasn't in a cast no more thanks to Blake sharing her aura to speed up the blonde's recovery.

The moment Ruby reached the side of Yang's bed, her fingers slowly brushed though the long locks of gold. "You're alive…you're alive." Without thinking she threw herself onto the larger girl getting a low groan in response.

"Ugh…" Yang felt like she just been punched in the chest, the sounds of sobs knocked her out of her drowsy state but only slightly. The sight of Ruby's red hood made a smile creep across her face. "Yeah…mama Yang makes the best pillow."

When Ruby glanced up with her face covered in tears, Yang nearly felt her heart shatter. The sight of one of Ruby sliver orbs being gone lead to tears exiting Yang soft eyes. "Ruby…"

"I thought you was gone…" Ruby interrupted, her grip tightening on her sister. "I..i wasn't strong enough to protect you…I was-"

Ruby was pulled onto the bed before she could speak more, Yang wrapped one arm around her tightly. Her head pressed against Yang's chest, allowing her to hear the steady heartbeat of the brawler. "I'm right here sis…you were more than strong enough." Yang hand went through her hair, "I'm right here Ruby…I'm not gone."

Silence took over the room as exhaustion kicked in. She slowly drafted off to sleep in her sister arms, sleeping peacefully knowing Yang was still alive.

* * *

 **This will be the last chapter in the hospital. Than we could move on to more plot and Ruby's drive to get revenge on Adam.**

 **BTW Team CRBN will be mention again.**

 **EDIT! - Team CBNR will be changed to Team CRBN (Carbon) thanks to firebirdnamedsam suggestion! I like the name much better as CRBN!**

 **Anyways leave a review please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aha updating at 3:14 AM.**

 **I think the pairing votes are tied in the comments! So there is love for Ladybug after all. Anyways since it is tied not sure what to do. I mean I like both Weiss and Blake soooo uhh difficulties!. Eh i'll think of something.**

 **Anyways onwards~**

* * *

"Finally!" Yang exclaimed loudly, her arms stretched out in front of her. The blonde was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and a yellow tank top. "No more lying in bed like a zombie! I say we hit beacon get a couple drinks and start this…Monday? Off with a y-"

"Bang…a bang not a yang or anything else you'll think up!" Weiss interrupted, glaring over at the blonde who slumped over in defeat. "Do you not think about anything besides partying? There are other things we have to do Yang." Weiss was in a jean jacket with a blue shirt, her legs were covered by a pair of blue jeans. The members of RWBY was currently heading to the air ship to get back to school.

Ruby nodded her head in agreement, her body covered by her red cloak. "She's right…I have to repair Crescent Rose." The leader of Ruby sighed, she knew what she was going to do with her weapon there was only one issue left to solve. She tightens her grip on the bag that carried her weapon piees. "And then…I'll talk with Ozpin." She glances over in Weiss direction knowing she would had brought up the head master. Truth be told she wanted to visit her mother as well, talking to the tombstone always made her feel a little better.

"A huntress is always in need of a weapon…" Blake added, looking away when Ruby glare in her direction. "Ozpin is probably wondering how a team of huntresses in training ended up out of Vale and injured. I don't think he'll be pleased."

"Psst, knowing that man he already know what happened." Yang waved her hand, dismissing the thought of Ozpin being angry. The blonde dropped her arm around Ruby and Blake shoulders. "By the way what's up with you two? A few weeks ago, after the whole team CRBN mission, I was convinced Blake had taken Weiss spot as your bff!"

Blake looked over at Ruby before looking down at her shoes. "It's…complicated." The faunus whispered, she didn't know if she'll ever get the chance to talk with Ruby and get on her good side again.

"No its not." Ruby pulled herself free of Yang's heavy arm, turning to face her team. "It's simple. Blake sent us out there to die like dogs." The casual way she said it threw Yang off.

"You don't really think that, do you?" Yang stared at her sister, wondering if this had something to do with her old fear of the color black. "Do it have to do wit-"

"No. Blake was the reason all of this…went to shit! It was her plan to fight the Fang, if you could even call that a plan. She nearly got us all killed and yet she walked away barely injured!" She inhaled deeply attempting to control her anger. She finally understood why Yang struggled with calming down, it felt good to express how you felt without holding back. "Now looking at her makes me sick."

Her fear of the color black had increased greatly since being in the hospital. The shadows she saw under the door at night would make her jump, the absences of light in her room made her feel like a prisoner.

"It's worse…a lot worse." She whispered to herself, completely forgetting about Blake's hearing. Ruby grasp feeling an icy chill run though her body. Her body felt heavy like she was being pushed down by gravity itself, the teen forced her body to turn and look in the direction she felt the chill come from. She stared, searching for anything but saw nothing.

A cold hand grabbed onto her shoulder, snapping her back to reality. "What's the matter?" The whitehaired huntress questioned, wondering what had gotten into her partner.

The intense feeling that stopped her body in place faded quickly, vanishing almost as fast as it appeared. "Nothing just thought someone was watching us." Ruby didn't bother explaining more, instead she increased her walking speed to the air ship. The feeling she felt was familiar, she had felt it more than once.

The feeling of a being beyond you. She had felt it with only three people, Ozpin, Qrow and Adam. Even before she blocked the attack aimed at Blake she felt his aura, his killing intent and knew the moment their weapons connected. He was beyond her, just like whoever she felt watching them.

She clutched her fist while sitting down in the air ship. "I..need to get stronger…" She thought, she nearly jumped when Weiss grabbed her hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

"Can you stop thinking about it for just a moment?" Weiss sighed, "I know you hurt but if you don't think of anything else than you'll never recover." She slowly rubbed her finger over the scar over her eye.

Ruby sighed, her drive for revenge been the only thing on her mind as of lately. She hasn't thought about much. "Yeah…" Adam could wait till she created her weapon and increased her strength to a level she desired. There was no room for failure, with that though she turned her head to Yang. "Yang…teach me how to fight." Ruby did in fact know some hand to hand combat, but became far too dependent on Crescent Rose.

A wild grin spread across Yang's face after hearing the demand. "Sure thing sis!" The blonde exclaimed, "There's only two people brave enough to fight me hand to hand, it'll be fun to have someone besides Ren and Blake to spar with!" Yang couldn't help but think about how tricky it was to fight Ren when he decided to use his semblance.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Yang is…kinda.." The thought of her partner heavy punches made her worry for Ruby's safety. Yang hit hard and she doubt she'll hold back against the Rose. Blake knew Ruby response to her would be negative but she couldn't help but add to the conversation.

Ruby rolled her eyes, clutching her fist. "I can handle it." She was positive she could learn faster from training with her father since he taught Yang hand to hand combat. The only probably was she couldn't go to patch every morning to fight with the man _. 'I'll use what I already know and create a style that fits me."_ She was certain she couldn't fight like Yang considering how light she was.

"Its settled than! Get ready to get ReKt, Ruby!" Weiss jumped at the second scream, folding her arms in annoyance. "When should we start!?" Yang excitement was visible though her eyes, her and Ruby barely hung out but now they would have more bonding time and maybe she could help improve her mood.

"Later…After I speak with Ozpin." Ruby lean back, feeling Weiss eyes on her. She knew the ice queen was worried about her well-being; probably thinking of having a long talk with Ruby. _'It can wait.'_

The moment they reached Beacon Ruby left her teammates, vanishing leaving only rose petals behind. "She seriously couldn't wait?" Weiss growl, pitching the bridge of her nose.

"Her Semblance is speed…she lives in the fast lane!" Yang pounded her fist against her chest, "I'll leave her in the dust riding bumblebee."

BREAK

The work shop was empty for once, usually students would be performing maintenances on their weapons or adding mods to increase the power. The main room had several tables and tools laying around for students to use. There were also several rooms to work in if you desired peace. Usually Ruby would work in the main room, more than happy to explain Crescent Rose complex design. Today she decided to work in peace, taking one of the rooms.

She emptied her bang onto the tablet allowing the pieces of Crescent Rose to fall on the hard surface. She had study the pieces already; the gun could be saved. A least the pieces could be, the rest of her weapon was destroyed. The blade part of her scythe was cut into several pieces, Ruby sucked her teeth at the sight. This was her baby and now she was in pieces. "Just like me…"

"Just like me…she'll change." She thought out loud, firing burning within her sliver eye. She went to work right after, taking advantage of the resources she had access to unlike when she created her weapon at home. After a few hours, the teen sighed, waiting for the heated steel to cool and take the form of her new weapon.

The huntress had a black glove on her right hand, twisting and turning it to study the piece of fabric. She flexes her hand, feeling the glove move with it. "SAULATIONS, friend Ruby!" The cheerful voice snapped Ruby out of her thoughts.

"Hi, Pen-"Ruby grasp in pain, feeling the cyborg lift her off the ground in a bone crushing hug. The orange hair girl span around, knocking a few things off the nearby table. "Penny…stop now!" She demands, pushing against the girl shoulders to release herself. Penny released her slowly, looking upset. "I miss you too…but you have to be careful." Ruby sighed, not waning the girl to be upset.

Penny smiled beam across her face, nearly blinding Ruby in the process. "I am glad, you are well!" she exclaimed, looking at Ruby's face completely. She noticed the missing orb of sliver, a small shake of the head from the huntress stopped her from asking if he eye was still there. "I'm sure general Ironwood could create an artificial eye for you friend Ruby!"

"I doubt it, I'm not one of his students." Ruby replied, picking up the things Penny had knocked over. She was sure Weiss could get her a new eye, but that wasn't important. During her time in the hospital she learned to relay on her senses more like her uncle had told her to. She didn't need the eye if she could sense the attack coming from her blind side.

Penny blinked, titling her head to the side. She noticed the mess in the room and some pieces of Crescent Rose in the nearby trash, "Are you remodeling Crescent Rose?" She asked, wondering why Ruby had gotten rid of some pieces.

"In a way yes." She turned towards Penny while taking a seat on the table. _'Penny is a good fighter.'_ Ruby thought, remembering her fighting abilities at the docks. An idea popped into her head, she needed an alley when it came to hunting down Adam. Maybe Penny could be that person, or at least for the time being. "Penny…in two maybe three weeks would you mind accompanying me to Vale?"

The ginger titled her head, a curious look in her eyes. "Of course Ruby…may I ask why?" she smiled, wondering what was the special occasion. She would be more than happy to spend time with her friend at the school.

"We're going to hunt down Roman Torchwick." Ruby smirked, Roman would have all the information she needed. There was only one other person she had to visit before him and that would be done in a few days. Roman never traveled alone, always having his powerful partner with him. Ruby needed some back up and Penny was the perfect person for that job.

Penny smiled, she knew of Ruby many encounters with the thief. "We finally going to capture him and put an end to your rivalry!?" She exclaimed, her eyes shining.

"Yes…and we can get information. "Ruby smiled, she had a partner even if she was a bit native she could hold her own in a fight. Ruby was certain the members of team RWBY wouldn't agree to hunting down Roman not after what they been though. Blake was an option, but there was too much bad blood between them. "Thanks Penny…I gotta clean up and met Ozpin."

"No problem Ruby!" She gave the girl a quick hug before skipping away. Ruby couldn't help but wonder what the robot did during her free time.

The huntress reached for her now cool weapon, smiling at it. She slowly hid the weapon behind her clock, feeling it attach to the magnet. The weight of the weapon was extremely light compared to Crescent Rose. The only thing left to do was train with it, something she was eager to do.

Ruby exit the weapon shop with nothing to distract her she headed for Ozpin office. The head master would be there, sipping his coffee most likely thinking up weird task to put his students though. "Aha…Oz." She giggled at the thought of Jaune screaming while flying through the forest.

For once Ruby entered the head master office without knocking, of course he was there. The male glanced up, offering a small smile. "Aha, Miss Rose what brings you here?" He slowly placed his cup of coffee down, "If it's to report the…accident with the White Fang I have been informed already. Miss Belladonna explained what happened a few days ago."

Ruby sucked her teeth, she knew Blake had to have done something whenever she wasn't in the hospital. "That's not why I'm here. "Ozpin stared at her curious.

"My apologizes. May I ask why you are here? Surely it is not for small talk." Ozpin eyebrow rose, waiting for Ruby to tell him what her business was.

"Ozpin…I want you to train me." The strongest person in the school had to be the head master. She had watch him scare Ironwood without changing his expression at all. His aura was enough to pin her in place after she walked in on the two arguing. Ozpin never fought anyone and had to be well above her drunk uncle. He would make her powerful.

Ozpin looked slightly surprise by the request. "Hmm..why?"

"I want to become stronger…When we fought the White Fang, I realize. I'm not a good leader, neither am I an excellent fighter. The moment Crescent Rose broke I was…helpless. I never want to feel that way again." It wasn't the whole truth, but telling Ozpin about wanting revenge would not work in her favor.

"I understand your reasoning but I cannot train you miss Rose." He leans forward, resting his chin on his folded hands.

Ruby heart started racing the moment Ozpin rejected her request. "But…Why?! You accepted me into the school two years early, why training me is such a difficult thing to do!" She screamed, Ozpin was the only person she trusted to teach her. He was above everyone and Ruby was certain he could teach her how to use her semblance in a way she didn't think possible.

"Because it will show favoritism. I accepted you into Beacon because of your skill and will to do justice. I understand this has left scars on you but if you continue with school I'm confident you'll become one of the best huntresses I know." He kept his face straight, not giving an inch even after Ruby violent outburst.

Ruby fist tightens as she glared at Ozpin. She wanted nothing more than to scream at him and demand he trains her. However, Ozpin was like a brick wall; he would not be moved once he made up his mind. How would she fight against Adam if she didn't have Ozpin to train her? These thoughts ran though her head fast before she finally looked up displaying the rage on her face.

"Fuck you." For once Ozpin straight face shattered to show completely surprise. He was a well-respected man and had argued with many students but none of them had spoken to him in such a manner. Before he could speak Ruby rushed from the room leaving the man their shock.

Ruby could feel her heart pounding as she races though the halls of Beacon. The rose wasn't used to extreme levels of rage, but if she knew one thing good for cooling off it was training. She went straight to the training area, changing into training gear.

Ruby refused to display her scars even if it was to her sister. She went with a long sleeve sports shirt and a pair of leggings. She removed the black glove she been wearing, placing it in a locker along with her red cloak.

Ruby exits the locker room with a frown on her face, seeing Yang assault a punching bag like she normally did. "Yang." Ruby called out, interrupting her sister routine.

"Hy-ya Rubes!" She greeted cheerfully, noticing the outfit Ruby wore. "You sure you don't want to wear something lighter? Gonna sweat a lot in that." Yang was wearing a sports bar and skin tight shorts. She was already covered in sweat.

"I'm fine…" Ruby knew she would sweat a decent amount, but the thought of showing off her scarred body made her refuse lighter clothing.

"Alright let's start with the basics~" Yang spoke in a sing-song voice earning a groan from Ruby.

Ruby had used her rage to strike the punching bag, stopping whenever Yang pointed out a flaw in her form. She was covered in sweat after a good half an hour just like Yang had said, but still she refused to display her body. Each strike became more powerful as her form improved, this still didn't change the fact that she lacked a trainer. Yang would be helpful when it came to fighting hand to hand, but only that.

After finishing up Ruby went to the locker room to change once again. After changing back into her normal clothes, she turned around pausing to stare at the sight before her.

Long red hair was dripping wet onto the locker room floor. Long legs were shinning from moisture as she slowly towels herself down. Her body was thick with muscle but feminine with curves that even Yang would be jealous of. Ruby eyes slowly travel up her body above the tight blue panties and to the smooth stomach with abs covering it surface.

The large bust was covered by a blue bra, looking slightly too small. It looked as if her breast would pop out of the bra any second, Ruby was envious of her smooth skin seeing no scars. Finally, Ruby eye landed on the face, connecting with Emerald eyes. Ruby eye widens, a blush covering her features. Pyrrha seemed completely unaware, "Hello again~" She sung waving over at the smaller huntress.

Ruby was struggling to relax her racing heart. If Pyrrha had been paying attention things could have went badly. "Hi Pyrrha…" She exhaled.

Pyrrha was putting on her school uniform with a smile, "I hope you are well. Sorry I couldn't come and pick you up with the others. "After finally getting her uniform on and saving ruby from a nose bleed the warrior sat down again.

"Its fine." She slowly rubbed her hands though her hair, trying to relax and pretend she didn't' see Pyrrha almost naked.

Ruby notice how the red head eyes went to her hair. "You messed it up again." Ruby reached for her hair hesitatingly, not sure what to do. The older girl hid a giggle behind her hand, "Let me Ruby."

Ruby felt her body relax just like before as Pyrrha hands ran though her hair. It took a decent amount of effort to not lean back into the girl and fall to sleep. Just like before Pyrrha pulled her hair up into a pony tail which showed her face more and the scar over her missing eye. Thankfully the area was still covered by the eye patch she had gotten from the hospital. "Perfect." She smiled.

"Far from it…" Ruby sighed, thinking about how more of her face was reveal. This only allowed people to see her flaws. She slowly got up. "Thank you Pyrrha…its late. I think I'll go rest."

"Ruby wait." The huntress stopped, turning to stare at her friend. For once Pyrrha seem nervous, looking down as she spoke. "If…If you ever need someone to talk to. I'm right across the hall, your invited over anytime."

"Okay…" Ruby nodded her head, exiting the locker room as fast as she could. It wasn't fair, Pyrrha was one of the strongest students in the school and yet her body had zero scars on it. It was almost like she never been touch, never been in a tough fight before.

The moment Ruby entered her dorm room she went for her bed. She felt Amber eyes tracking her, but paid no attention to it. Weiss noticed the sour mood, ready to question why she was down. "I don't want to talk about it."

Ruby opened the widow wide, allowing cold air to travel in. "Don't close this." She ordered, leaping onto her hanging death trap. There was one more thing she had to figure out before she went hunting for Roman.

With that thought on her mind she slowly closed her eyes, letting her body relax. She refused to let sleep overtake her, only allowing her body to relax so she could feel fully rested.

It was the middle of the night when that feeling returned. That feeling of eyes on her team, the feeling of someone being far above herself. Ruby eyes snapped out and she exploded, a pile of petals in her place.

Steel collided with steel, Ruby speed shooting them both across the roof of the school. The stranger back connected with a wall, which earn Ruby a smirk. "Who the fuck is you!? Why are you foll-"

The stranger foot collided with Ruby's stomach, stopping the short-lived struggle. She advanced on Ruby, the smirk still on her face. Ruby sucked her teeth, using the momentum from the kick to spin her body and swing her weapon for the stranger hip. "Sloppy."

The stranger thrust her blade upwards, allowing the handle to hit Ruby's weapon and knock her off balance. The person quickly rotated their hip while swinging for the huntress, delivering a powerful haymaker into her face. The huntress slide across the roof top, slamming her weapon into the floor to stop herself.

Ruby quickly stood on her feet, growling from the punch to her face. "Why are you following us?" She asked once more, holding her weapon outwards. Crescent Rose was gone, if she had the heavier weapon she wouldn't have gotten out of the window fast enough to attack the women and certainly wouldn't have had the chance to attack even though it failed. She was indeed faster.

Ruby weapon was a sword only going slightly above her hip when stunk in the ground. The blade was black with red roses draw on the end and her embalm at the base. There were very small teeth on one side of the blade barely visible.

"Children." The stranger hair was black going down their back. Ruby noticed the female body, "You are weak…predictable…" She slowly reached up removing the mask she wore to cover her face. The sight of red eyes just as bright as Yang's made the girl frown. "And sloppy."

Ruby inhaled deeply, the face was familiar. She didn't know where from but she had seen her before. She frowned, tightening her grip on her blade. "I won't be weak forever…" There was truth in the women words. Ruby was predictable and sloppy with a sword; she had used Weiss and Blake's weapon in a rage like state and only copy some of the moments she saw them do. It did not make her a master and she knew that.

"You want to be strong?" The women folded her arms, her lips set in a serious line. "Show me." She demanded, her aura lacking out and making Ruby very aware of the strength gap between them. Ruby was ready to run and ask for help, she was sure this person could take on her uncle Qrow and maybe even win. "Are you going to run? Only the weak retreat and ask for help, do you want to run from every battle? Pathetic…Summer would be ashamed of you."

It was that sentence that snapped Ruby into focus, she inhaled deeply glaring at the black-haired women. She exploded from her spot leaving rose petals behind once again, the women were out of her league in a straight sword fight. Her Semblance would give her the advantage, making it hard to track her movements.

Ruby thrust the blade for her face, missing at the last second when the women lean her head to the side. Her knee slammed into Ruby's solar plexus before she could slow herself down, the blow nearly cause her to throw up. "Predictable."

The women slammed her foot into the ground, rotating her hips and firing a round house kick for Ruby's head with her opposite leg. Ruby brought her arm up just in time to block the attack, nearly getting lifted off her feet from the force. The handle of the black-haired women's sword slammed against Ruby's throat hard, knocking the air out of her lungs and forcing her to choke on her spit. "You're thinking too much! React fight though the pain!"

Ruby vanished again leaving rose petals behind as she shot upwards like a bullet, once she reached the distances she desired. She shot downwards faster than the human eye could, thrusting her blade down to slam into women and inflict some type of damage. The women leap back, watching as Ruby collided with the ground forcing her blade through the floor.

The women fist collided with Ruby's face, her aura taking most of the blow thankfully. Ruby slid across the floor once again, struggling to stand on her feet. "Predictable, sloppy and stupid. Fight smarter, fight though the pain!" She demands, watching Ruby force herself up again. She picked Ruby's sword up from the ground as if it wasn't trapped. She threw the blade a decent distance away which it got trapped in the wall, she turned her attention back to Ruby.

The huntress in training frowned, balling her right hand into a fist. The black glove covering it, wasn't there for show. The glove was reinforced with a sustains as hard as steel, but wasn't metal making it flexible so it wouldn't cause her any discomfort. Ruby took her stance like Yang's, the stronger only raised an eyebrow at the stance. "That's not the style for you."

Ruby didn't bother listening anymore and rushed her, she swung a haymaker for the women's face just like Yang showed her. The women simply lean back far enough for Ruby's gloved hand to fly by harmlessly, she noticed the material used to create it and smirked. _'Smart.'_ This was probably the only thing she approved of since their battle started.

The black-haired women quickly grabbed Ruby's arm, pulling back and delivering a straight punch into her chest. She whistled when Ruby stopped herself short of sliding back, she decided to rush the girl finally sick of standing there and waiting for her to recover from each strike. She quickly threw a straight punch for Ruby's face, instead of dodging it the huntress in training stepped forward allowing the punch to graze her skin.

Once she was within the stranger's guard she swung for her mid-section, her fist only connected with the women's palm. "Better, but still useless." She twisted Ruby's wrist, watching the girl scream from pain. "You aren't learning." She roughly pulled Ruby forward till they were face to face, she pulled Ruby's ponytail with her other hand to make her look up into her dark red eyes. "Path-"

A loud cracking sound echoed throughout the school grounds. The black-haired women were a few feet away, holding onto her stomach with a slight pain expression. In Ruby's left hand was a red revolver with an impressive length. The red revolver had a black rose draw on it, the chamber had different colors for dust use. The weapon was much thicker than it should've been, meaning there possibly was more to it. Smoke was leaking from it being shot into the women's stomach.

"I do learn…you said fight though the pain and don't be predictable. I fought through the pain…and took my shot." Ruby rotated her wrist, groaning at the pain she felt from doing so.

The women smirked, "Good." The shot had surprised her, otherwise she would had blocked it. Of course, it didn't do enough damage since her aura levels were though the roof. She hasn't expected her to land a hit at all even if she was fighting with her hands mostly.

Ruby studied the women, wondering if she would attack again or if their battle had ended. Ruby couldn't help but wonder who the women was, "Who are you?" She knew she had to be a huntress or something.

"Raven." She answered, yanking Ruby's sword out of the wall. She launched the blade at Ruby, not even slightly surprised when she caught it easily. Raven wondered if Taiyang ever told Ruby about her, she knew Yang was still searching for her.

"Raven…train me." Ruby locked eyes with the women, she had that serious look on once again. "I want to be strong, Ozpin rejected me. You are my only option…"

Raven stared at her, turning on her heels to walk away. "Tomorrow same time. Ice your ribs I bruised them. Before bed focus your aura to heal sore muscles faster. If you are going to train with me, your body needs to be able to take more punishment."

Ruby nodded her head, watching the women vanish from existence. The red head quickly made it back to her dorm, attempting to do as she was ordered. When her aura was used up, she allowed herself to pass out from exhaustion. She had a partner, she was learning hand to hand combat and now she had someone to train her.

She'll get her vengeances.

* * *

 **EDIT!: Deciding to proofread this late at night while half asleep seem like it was a bad decision. Though I would like to thank you guys for pointing out some of the errors. sorry for the problems. For now on I'll be a bit more careful to avoid this problem again. Thank you for your time!**

 **Raven is here to teach Ruby the ways of the Dark side! I mean the ways of the strong! I was going to make Winter train Ruby but decided against it, Raven has more of that dark edge.**

 **Penny is Ruby's partner for the hunt against Roman! Hopefully the thief has useful information!**

 **A nice little moment of Ruby being a prev and staring down Pyrrha hot bode!**

 **Also the T on my laptop been acting up so if there are some random T's missing you guys know why.**

 **Anyways leave a review please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**At first I planned to make this chapter longer. But caught a fever after writing this much and could not make myself stare at my laptop and write more without feeling light headed and sick.**

 **Anyways onwards~**

* * *

Icy winds struck her skin, sibling though the many layers of clothing meant to protect her body from the extreme weather. The chills ran though her body, forcing the hairs on her skin to stand erect. She inhaled though her nose, a burning sensation was present each time she performed the action.

Her lungs were still on fire from a combination of screaming and the use of her semblance. The rose petals that usually followed extended periods of using her semblance was sweep up from the strong winds.

The world was dark, only the light from the shattered moon present. It provided just enough light for her to see a few steps ahead and nothing else.

It didn't matter in truth she was thankful for the lack of light. If she could see ahead of her it would only accomplish one thing. It would grab her soul, shattering her will to continue, she could not afford that.

She struggled to push though the high snow, her feet buried deep in it. The snow was hard almost like ice yet with each step her foot would sink though and she'll lie to herself over and over again. "Just a little further…" she told herself knowing it was false.

She could travel faster; she was certain of it but doing so would mean releasing something precious to her. An action she refused to do, she had released her weapon long ago. The weight would've made traveling even more difficult.

On the huntress back was a form soak in water, barely clinging onto life. The figure was wrapped in more layers of clothing than the huntress carrying it some of which was dry. It was a poor attempt to keep her warm without exposing her naked body to the elements.

"Just a little further Blake…just a bit further." She closed her eyes, trying to activated her semblance. She knew what laid ahead; miles of nothingness. But she'll push and push till she died from exhaustion if it meant Blake's safety.

-BREAK-

A fist nipped her cheek, earning a groan from the huntress. "You're distracted." Raven growled, rotating her hips to deliver a kick to Ruby's thigh. "I told you once, that should've been enough!"

Ruby quickly raised her leg, Raven's shin collided with her knee hard. If there was any pain from the action she didn't show it, instead she raised her leg kicking for Ruby's hip which was also blocked. "I'm not distracted!" Ruby exclaimed, even though she blocked the kick with her forearm it still stung.

Raven rolled her dark red orbs, raising her leg higher once more aimed for the huntress head. Ruby ducked under the leg, pushing it to the side to throw her off balance. "That punch was slow and it still touched you. Focus or do you like making up excuses for your bruises?" Raven scold, even while losing her balance.

Ruby rushed into her guard now that her long legs wasn't keeping her at a distance. The teen threw some of her body weight into a strong straight punch aimed for Raven's stomach. "It barely touched me!" Her fist collided with the older women's palm, even with the hard material her glove was made of the punch barely caused her aura to flare.

The young huntress barely raised her hand in time to catch a punch straight for her forehead. The strength of the blow forced her to widen her stance to stop from being forced back. "A wound none the least. Poison would be running through your veins now; victory would be mine in a matter of moments."

Raven pushed against Ruby, easily overwhelming her with her strength. Ruby growls for a moment before a smirk spread across her features, she quickly pulled back dropping onto her back and bring Raven with her. She kicked the women over her, "I doubt anyone has poison on their gloves Raven."

Raven flipped, landing on her feet with a frown. Her arms folded across her chest, "Being cautious and expecting the unexpected results in victory, Child." She titled her head to the side, Ruby's right fist only brushing her hair. Raven rotated quickly while dropping low; She slammed her elbow into Ruby's expose ribs.

The young huntress grasp, her aura flaring from the blow. "Or it results in paranoia when there is no reason for it." Before Ruby could plan an attack, Raven dropped lower sweeping her feet from under her and causing her back to collided with the floor.

"Paranoia? Ha…" Raven quickly turned, slamming her open palm against Ruby's neck and holding her in place. "it's matter of perspective really for example, " Raven rose her hand above her head exposing her long red dust blade. "Would you trust me not to stab you because we are sparring or would you rather save yourself?"

"Trust is earned do you think you earned mine?" Ruby's foot slammed into Raven's hand, nearly knocking the blade out her hand. The force of the kick was enough to make her loosen her grip on Ruby's neck and instantly she vanished. She reappeared behind Raven with her black blade held back. "I think you'll stab me somewhere as a lesson but murder is a different story!" Ruby swung the blade for Raven's neck.

Raven ducked under the swing, spinning while on the floor to kick at Ruby's legs. This time Ruby leap just high enough to avoid the kick, unfortunately for her Raven was back on her feet in an instance swinging her dust blade for Ruby. The huntress blocked the attack, growling when the heat from Raven's blade got too close to her face. "Aha I have earned your trust?" She smirked.

Raven vanished, like Ruby's semblance only difference was there being no rose petals instead there was a flash of red and she was gone. Ruby leant forward fast enough to avoid a swing of Raven's sword one that was aimed for her head. "To an extent, yes." Ruby spun around, pushing the barrel of her gun against Raven's hip. She pulled the trigger a loud bang echoing though the area.

Ruby growl, her head shooting back from Raven' slamming the handle of her blade against her jaw. "You got confident when you thought you had the shot, dropped your guard don't do that." Ruby's gun was a few feet away laying on the ground. Before the girl could fall onto her back, Raven pulled her forward which lead to her falling against the older women, her face pressed against Raven's cold armor. "Glad to see I earned your trust. But be careful…it could hurt you."

Raven held the girl closed waiting till she knew the younger women would be able to stand on her feet. She couldn't help but think about when Summer would do the same thing during their sparring sessions that would lead to fights. Fights that would lead to both exhausted and too afraid to swing their weapons at each other after their aura was drained. More times than she could court she found herself leaning against the women barely awake and listening to her hum or speak in gentle tone to calm her down.

After a few moments Ruby pushed away from the women, taking a few steps back on unsteady legs. The huntress sat down, glaring up at Raven. "That hurt." She mumbled.

There was many things Raven thought of discussing with the younger huntress. But the time wasn't right, it never would be right without Summer. "Session over, Red." She turned opening a portal to leave.

"I know who you are…" Ruby voice stopped her from stepping into the portal. Raven stared at her with dark red eyes full of mystery. "Mother talked about you…It took me a while to remember but I do now…. we'll talk about this Raven…about all of it. "

Raven swallowed, she was almost certain Summer and Taiyang didn't tell Ruby anything about her. Her heart throb slightly at the thought of Summer telling Ruby about her, wondering if she viewed her like Taiyang did or if she thought of her as someone precious. "Some doors are better off closed Ruby." With that the huntress stepped though her portal, leaving Ruby alone on the roof top.

"Yeah…" Ruby reached for her gun, feeling a phantom chill run up her spine. "...mine aren't closed completely…I'm sure yours aren't either." With that thought on her mind the huntress picked up gun, putting it away. She vanished landing in the dorm room a little louder than she meant to.

She was cold, rubbing her arms furiously as she exits the dorm entering the halls. Ruby refused to display her body, making sure she kept long sleeves on and pants to hide her scars but even that wasn't enough. The huntress traveled to the kitchen, her goal at first was to get ice to put on her jaw but after entering the room she found herself freezing. "Why…Why is this bothering me now? It didn't before!" She groans outload.

Raven was right, she was distracted at least at first. Memories of carrying Blake though snow during their mission as Team CRBN had surfaced unexpectedly. She had experience random chills for a few weeks after the mission, often sneaking into Yang's bed since the blond was always super warm.

Ruby leaned against the refrigerator sliding down till she was on the floor. The cold would fade eventually, her mission in Vale could wait till the next night. "Ruby?" The huntress looked up, staring into golden eyes.

She sighed, looking away from the shinning eyes. She knew the girl must have woken up when she slammed down into their dorm room. "You still get the chills…" Blake ears were low, a sad look on her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Ruby sighed, she didn't want to argue with Blake. Even if she tried she was certain she would be stuttering the whole time. She continued to rub her shoulders, regretting the fact that she left her cloak in the dorm before going out to train with Raven.

Ruby was pulled into a tight embraced, Blake hold warming her body up. "Ruby…I'm here for you even if you don't want me to be." Blake had followed the girl knowing she would collapse after watching her rub her arms. She was sure the younger girl had gotten over it, but walking in below zero weather for miles had it effects.

Ruby closed her eyes for a moment almost relaxing in the girls hold before suddenly pushing Blake back. She stood on her feet fast, "I d-don't n-..ne-need you B-Blake!" She exclaimed, watching the faunus ears drop. "Ju-just Stay th-the Fu-fuck away!"

Ruby took off, vanishing. Blake was the reason she had one fucking eyeball and the faunus still didn't seem to get the message. She did not want her around at all, she did not want to speak with her or even share the same dorm. If she could replace Blake with Penny than it would had been done already. The thing that also suck was the fact that this was the second-time Blake caught her when she was at her weakest and couldn't reject her kindness.

During the last 2 weeks of training with Raven the huntress had taught her many things including lock picking, so picking team JNPR lock was child's play for the huntress. The moment her foot stepped in the room she felt eyes on her, not surprised that the ninja woke. Ren gave her a questioning look wondering what she was up to.

Ruby simply pointed at her sleeping friend, closing the door behind her. She was still freezing and didn't feel like explaining everything to Ren. She was certain Nora would stick up for her if anything. With those thoughts in her mind she decided to steal one of Jaune's long sleeve shirts and a pair of pants. This would keep her body covered, she was sure Ren couldn't see her body when she changed and left her gear on the floor.

The huntress gently slipped into Pyrrha's bed, wrapping one of her legs around the tall warrior. She wasn't surprised when she felt the smooth skin. She wrapped an arm around her while pressing her body against the warriors to steal her warmth. Ruby rested her head on the warriors' torso.

Pyrrha was warm, her soft breathes was smoothing making the girl relax. Ruby didn't want to admit it but she was attracted to the girl. She had come to visit her every day in the hospital and her charm was winning her over. She felt safe around the older girl and plus Pyrrha said if she needed anything she could come by anything.

She was cold and wanted to sleep next to someone who didn't snore loud enough to wake the dead. That would be her excuse with that thought out she snuggled up against the older girl and for the second time she fell into a peaceful nap.

* * *

 **So there is a hint of what happened during team CRBN's mission, but don't worry I'll reval everything at one point!**

 **Not sure how good the sparring/argument with Raven went but hopefully you guys enjoy it. We also know there are some things Summer have told Ruby about Raven. Raven still isn't ready to talk about it though it seems!**

 **We get a small Ladybug moment, unfortunately for Blake, Ruby's not there yet! I guess she'll rather sleep next to tall red heads**

 **I wanted to say a few more things but I can't freaking remember this fever is killing me slowly!**

 **something about Yang and Weiss...something ugh! i'll remember tomorrow!**

 **Anyways leave a review please and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this one is a fair bit longer than the other chapters! Hope you guys enjoy~**

 **Anyways onwards~**

* * *

 _Ruby sighed, stuffing gear for Crescent Rose into a duffle bag. She zipped the bag shut, looking over some of the items she decided to leave behind. There was only so much she could carry, packing warm clothing and different dust rounds for Crescent Rose left very little room for other things besides small items._

 _Behind her Blake was doing the same thing, doing so almost silently. "You seem stress Ruby." Her voice caused the small huntress to jump in surprise, almost forgetting that Blake was in the room with her. "I thought you would be excited to go on a mission."_

 _Ruby turned to face the faunus dropping down onto Weiss bed, she pulled her duffle bag closer. "I am!" She exclaimed, at least she was excited at first. The thought of going on missions excited her, letting her know she was becoming closer and closer to her goal. The more experience she had the better she would be when school was finally over. "This…it's the first time I won't be leader…and our team its different. Its not team RWBY."_

 _Blake smiled at the young girl, of course she wanted to go on missions with her team. They were all like a family, "Its one mission. As a huntress, you'll be forced to adept and learn, you can't always have team RWBY by your side. Also, Coco have more experience than you as a leader. Use this as a learning opportunity."_

 _Ruby perked up after hearing the advice, "You're right! This is my chance to become a stronger, smarter leader!" She clutched her fist, earning a small giggle from the black-haired Faunus. "Plus Team CRBN sounds so cool!"_

 _The door to the room was literally kicked off the hinges, "HI-YA RUBY!" A pink blur nearly collided with Ruby if the red head didn't step aside. Nora grinned brightly, holding her hands out with a bag in it. "Before we ship out…. would you mind, making me some coffee pal?" She pushed the bag of coffee beans against Ruby face, determine to have some caffeine in her system_

 _"I'm not falling for that again Nora!" Ruby struggled to push the girl away, smiling while doing so. If she allowed Nora to have coffee again she was certain Ren would use his semblance to put her though a wall._

 _Blake watched with a smirk, taking sips of her coffee while doing so. Nora was too focus on tricking Ruby to notice at all. "Ugh, are you first years always so energized at 7 in the morning?" The brown haired huntress groans, rubbing her eyes while standing where the door used to be._

 _"If you pretend they're not there it goes away…" Weiss groans from up on Ruby's bed, having switched places with the leader for the night. She glanced across from her, watching Yang snore. "At least it works for her."_

 _"Don't worry partner I'll be back before you know it!" Ruby exclaimed, "Don't freeze Yang while I'm gone!"_

 _Coco watched the exchanged before clearing her throat. "Let's go…I'll debrief you guys while on the air ship. Hopefully you guys all packet warm clothes." Coco left the room with the rest of her team following behind her, Nora skipping along with a smile._

 _"Ohh~ There's going to be snow?" She grinned, she enjoyed snow a lot. "We should have a snow ball fight when the mission is done!"_

 _"No thanks." Blake waved off the idea, she was a cat faunus the cold was not her friend. "I hate the snow."_

 _Ruby decided to walk ahead while Blake and Nora went back and forth. Honestly this was the longest conversation the two ever had. Although Blake kept her sentences at 6 words or less. "Hey Coco…" The second year glanced at her, sipping coco from a cup. She still didn't look completely awake, "I was wondering why didn't you go out with your team?"_

 _Coco shrugged her shoulders, "They were injured after our last mission. We were collecting information and was attacked by White Fang. Fox and Yatsuhashi were injured, Velvet is taking care of them." Coco explained._

 _Ruby paled at the thought of someone being able to put down half of team CFVY considering how powerful the group of second-years were. They had torn though Grimm like paper, "Oh…uh why us though? We're kind of a mix-match team don't you think?"_

 _"Not at all. You aren't thinking about it enough." Coco smiled at the young leader. "Nora is a powerhouse and if things become intense we can super charge her by using a dust round of lightening. Blake has heightened senses far above a human, she'll be useful when it comes to detecting enemies. I have the most experience so being leader is the obvious choice on top of that I can shoot down tons of flying grimm."_

 _Ruby nodded her head, Coco can take down Grimm easily. "And me?" Ruby questioned, wondering why the older huntress picked her._

 _"You are fast, faster than any of us. On top of that you can improvise, I heard of how you came up with a plan to take down a Nevermore just by watching others attack it. With your speed and quick thinking, you are useful part of this team. I guess you can say you're a second in command and support, you can help all three of us in battle by zipping across the area in a blur."_

 _Ruby smiled, "Aye-aye Captain!" Team CRBN was off on their first mission together, not knowing what awaited them._

-Break-

The sound of footsteps and voices woke Ruby from her sleep; she moans snuggling closer into her source of heat. "Shut up hell up please!" Ruby mumbled, sleeping more would be excellent. She missed her normal gym routine in the morning, but she also didn't focus her aura on her injuries the night before which meant she was sore and tired.

"Please quiet down." The polite voice was closed to Ruby's head; a blush slowly came across her face when she realized the older huntress was awake. Pyrrha hands was running though her hair in a slow gentle manner.

Jaune was pouting in their direction, "But she has my shirt! I need that." Jaune complained, earning a giggle from Pyrrha. "This not funny!"

"If you went out smelling like Ruby, Yang would kill you." Ren calmly stated.

Nora eyes lit up clapping her hands together. "Ohhh…give me the shirt, I want to fight Yang!"

Ruby growl, sitting upright. Her hair was a mess and she was half asleep, "Fine!" The huntress pulled the shirt over her head as fast as she could, launching it across the room where it struck Jaune's face knocking him on to the floor.

Before anyone could stare at her she wrapped her body in Pyrrha's blanket and went back to cuddling against the older women. "Now shut the hell up!"

"The rose has thorns…" Ren stated sarcastically, helping Jaune up from the floor.

"Ren~" Nora cling onto the male arm, smiling. "Pancake time?!" Ren was certain saying no was not an option. He sighed, allowing the girl to drag him out the dorm room along with Jaune.

"Why am I going too!?"

"if Ren cannot perform his duties it will be your responsibility! The queen deserves more servants!"

"Finally…" Ruby closed her eyes, ready to let sleep take her. She was tired and sore, Raven hits like Cardin on steroids. She made a mental note to never forget her nightly routine after training with the powerful huntress.

"Ruby…combat class is in a few shouldn't you be getting ready?" The red head could feel her face heating up when one sliver eye glance up at her, her chin resting just above Pyrrha's breast. Pyrrha was still wondering when the girl got into her bed.

Ruby stared at her for a second longer before snuggling against her more and closing her eye. "All my gear is here on the floor." She whispered, Pyrrha most likely was wide awake but she didn't care. "I was cold and Yang's snoring wasn't helping."

The red head nodded dumbly not sure what to do. In truth, she enjoys having the smaller huntress cuddled against her side, it made sleeping more pleasant. The only problem now was the fact that class was in a few and Ruby was refusing to get up. She was certain Ms. Goodwitch would punish them if they showed up late, something she did not want. "Ruby we really sh-"

Ruby groans again, rolling onto her side away from the red head. "Fine Pyrrha!" She pushed her body upright, her jaw was still sore along with her ribs and abs. "Just go take your shower …I'll meet you in class." The way Ruby spoke in such a defeated tone was enough to make the red head second guess her decision to wake her up.

There was a moment of silences before Pyrrha sighed, "I suppose…a few more minutes of sleep wouldn't do any harm." She whispered, this was all it took for the younger girl to cuddle up against her again and slip into unconsciousness quickly.

The blanket Ruby was using to cover her body had slipped down just enough to show her upper back and torso. Pyrrha found herself staring intensely at the teeth scars on her upper back, they were large the size of soda cans. She could only imagine how painful it must have been to receive the wound.

With that thought on her head she tightening her grip on Ruby and slowly allowed herself to fall back to sleep. If they were going to be late and get chewed out by at the very least they should both be rested.

-BREAK-

The duo ended up getting into combat class 10 minutes late, the moment they busted though the doors, Glynda glared froze them in spot. Well it froze Pyrrha, Ruby waved at the teacher while pulling Pyrrha to her seat. After the red head sat down, Ruby went to sit between Blake and Weiss. Nora was sparring with Yang now, Ruby would be safe until the battle was over.

"You're late." Weiss hissed at her partner, getting a thumb up from Ruby. She frowns, tempted to flick her forehead and scold her. "Where were you this morning anyways?"

"Sleeping with Pyrrha." Ruby answered, low enough for Weiss to hear her and not Blake. She didn't want to lie and tell her Yang's snoring kept her up.

Weiss felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of Ruby and Pyrrha getting…familiar with each other. "R-Ruby…that's dirty!" She felt a small amount of jealousy, confusing herself. She could feel rage building up and was ready to explode on her leader on how to be a proper lady before Yang suddenly popped up.

"WHOA! That girl is a freaking monster!" Yang wiped her forehead, fighting Nora was always difficult thanks to Nora's reach with her hammer. The battle had ended in a draw right when Yang was ready use her semblances.

"This isn't over Yang!" Nora yelled from the other side of the room, slamming her foot down on her desk. "I am queen! No one disrespects the queen!"

Yang smirked, "Them pancakes were tasty Nora! Who knew stealing from royalty was so easy!" The two would've went back and forth for a bit longer if Glynda didn't slap her riding crop against Nora's desk.

Her glare went to Pyrrha and then to Ruby, "Care to explain why you two are late?" She kept her glare on Ruby, probably knowing about her swearing at Ozpin.

Ruby raised her hands above her head with a small grin on her face, she was excited much more than she should be. "It's my fault, lost track of time jogging with Pyrrha." The excuse was half assed and Glynda didn't buy it at all.

"Hm…so you've been training hard miss Rose?" She earned a nod from Ruby, she was getting very annoyed by the grin on the girl's face. "If that's the case you will have no problem facing Cardin and Russel."

"Why stop there?" Ruby challenged, folding her hands behind her head. "I'll fight Team CRDL!"

The sound of laughter filled the room, team CRDL was laughing loudly. "Are you ki-"

One of Ruby's text books slammed into Cardin face, stopping him from insulting her. Glynda frowned at the action before sighing loudly, "Okay Ruby and team CRDL down to the combat area."

Before Ruby could stand up Weiss grabbed her arm, "Are you insane? You don't have any weapon to fight them with!? How are you planning on beating the four of them?"

"She's right, Rubles. If you call the match no one will look down on you." Yang added, with a bit of concerned in her voice. "If anyone does you can just drop Crescent Rose on their ankle or something thing weights a tone."

Ruby pulled her arm free, walking away with confidence in each step. A smile was on her face, her single eye showing nothing but mischief.

The five teenagers were standing in the ring; Cardin still was struggling to suppress his laughter. "This is going to be an easy win, guys!"

Ruby shrugged her shoulders before pulling out her black blade. She held it at her side, the red roses up the black blade had a few students stare in shock expecting the much larger weapon Ruby usually carried around. "This is Crescent, "The huntress revealed her revolver next, holding it in her left hand. "And this is Rose…just imagine how much faster I am now." Cardin tensed up, he barely could keep up with her when she had her giant weapon.

The bell rung and Ruby vanished from existence, earning a grasp from the other students watching the battle unfold. Russel looked down just in time to feel the cold steel of Rose press against his chest, Ruby winked at him before pulling the trigger. The bang echoed though out the ring, firing with more power than a revolver should be capable of.

Russel went flying back, nearly flying out of the ring. Ruby grinned before ducking under a swing from Sky large weapon, she quickly spun around allowing the blade of Crescent to strike his legs, taking away a decent amount of aura as his back collided with the floor.

The huntress leaped back into an upright stand to block an attack from Dove, she smirked pointing her revolver down and firing a shot. Dove leaped back expecting the show to be aim at him, to his surprise her target was Sky who was on the floor between them. "Opps at least I hit something, right?"

Cardin took this chance to swing his mace for Ruby's hip while she was distracted, Ruby blocked the blow with Crescent. She allowed her body to fly backwards, creating space between herself and Cardin who seem pissed by her over confidence.

The moment she stopped Russel was on her, swinging his blades for her attempting to create an opening. Ruby dodged the relentless blows, a smirk on her face before sensing something behind her. She sides stepped, allowing Sky weapon to slam hard into the ground. Ruby rotated her hips, turning her body to deliver a powerful kick into the male's face.

The loud cracking sound of Sky nose breaking caused the students some discomfort. Russel rushed Ruby, planning to take advantage of her back being turned. He thrusted one of his blades for the back of her head. Ruby simply titled her head to the side causing the attack to pass her ear harmlessly, she shot her elbow back which contacted with Russel's face earning a loud moan of pain.

Ruby decided not to let him recover, she had to take out Russel or Dove the two worked good together having stood their own against Pyrrha for a few seconds when working together. The huntress turned around kicking his legs from under him, before his body could touch the floor she spun again delivering a straight kick into his mid-section.

Russel went skipping across the floor, Ruby chasing after him without hesitation. Sky was behind her, she didn't have to worry about him preventing her from finishing off Russel. She only had to worry about Cardin and Dove, "Easy work."

Cardin jumped in Ruby's path with his mace held above his head, he swung downward for the speed demon hoping to inflect some type of damage. Ruby smirked, flipping over his attack. She fired Rose close to his ear, purposely missing allowing the bang to damage Cardin hearing. He screamed holding onto his ear while Ruby rushed after Russel who still was down.

Dove caught her by surprise when he came out of nowhere, swinging his blade for her hip. Ruby managed to block the attack, pushing it aside she ducked low to slash at his legs. Dove flipped over the attack, landing behind Ruby.

The moment his feet touched the floor he thrust his blade for Ruby's neck, which she dodged by swaying to the side. "Thrusting your blade for a small body part like the head is a stupid move, Dove!" Ruby turned just enough to swing Crescent handle upwards where it connected with Dove's chin. She turned around completely to press Rose against his chest, pulling the trigger and sending him crashing into Sky nearly taking him out of the battle.

Ruby rushed Russel, he was starting to get up. She wasn't going to let him, once she was within range she leaped into the air performing a front flip with Crescent held above her head. Russel eyes widen as he titled his head to the side managing to avoid the blade, unfortunately for him the blade was a distraction.

Ruby's knee slammed hard against his throat, shattering his aura and earning a painful grasp from the male. The huntress stood up, a smirk on her face knowing Russel was out of the battle.

"Team CRDL is now team CDL~" She sung, turning to pick her next target. She looked at the score board, seeing that Sky was close to being defeated followed by Dove and then Cardin who she haven't damaged yet purposely.

Ruby took off once again, vanishing like before. "Keep your eyes open! " Cardin ordered, looking around for the small girl. Cardin looked up at the aura bored, "Shit she's going for sky-"

Crescent shot though his legs like a bullet nipping his calf, the blade didn't strike Sky instead it connected with Dove's right leg hard. The male screamed in pain, falling forward and that's when Ruby appeared with her fist brought back. She delivered a powerful straight punch into Dove's face, the black glove on her hand increasing the damage.

Dove fell flat on his back, groaning in pain. "I thought about attacking Sky, but too obvious!" Ruby fired rose into Dove chest, shattering his aura and taking him out of the fight. She looked at Sky who jumped at her intense stare, she quickly shot him in the leg with a shrug. Trying to suppress laughter at how easily he got caught. "Okay well that's th-"

She turned around just to get punched in the face by Cardin who smirked the moment his fist met her nose. "Serves you right bitch!" The punch almost took the light girl off her feet.

Ruby held her nose in shock, she hadn't expected the man to come and attack her. Honestly she was too busy trying not to laugh at Sky being defeated so easily. She rubbed her nose, seeing that the punch took away 5 percent of her aura.

Ruby picked Crescent up, slamming the blade into the ground hard allowing it to stand up. She calmly placed Rose on top of the blade, a wild smile on her face. "You're going to regret that Cardin."

"You really think you can fight me without a wa="

Ruby rushed forward with the wild look in her eyes still, Cardin swung his mace for her head with no hesitation. Ruby came to a complete stop an inch away from the mace before grabbing onto it, she leaped up delivering a drop kick into his chest and forcing the mace out of his hands.

Ruby hoped back to her, holding the mace with a grin on her face. "Crescent Rose was heavier." She shrugged.

Cardin roar rushing for her, which was a mistake. Ruby was a weapon nerd, she knew how to use the dust in his mace simply by watching him do it twice.

Ruby widen her stance, swinging the mace like a bat. The cold steel connected with his chest, the red dust activating and sending him flying straight up. Ruby dropped the mace, running forward before shooting straight up in the form of a bunch of rose petals.

She shot downward, performing a series of spins before extending her leg. The heel of her foot collided with Cardin forehead, sending him crashing hard into the ground. Spider web like cracks appeared in the ring, reaching all the way to the edges. Ruby landed lightly, looking over the male down form. She looked up to see that even after the powerful attack he still had aura left, "Psst, your aura levels are a pain."

Ruby walked over to him, a devil like smirk on her face. "Oh and by the way…" She raised her leg above her head before slamming it down between his legs. The male screamed in pain, his aura shattering from the attack. "Who's the bitch now, huh bitch?"

She smirked, turning around to grab her weapons. She didn't hit him hard enough to send him to the hospital, it was just hard enough to teach him a lesson. Team CRDL was all laid out in the ring, unconscious or in extreme pain. Cardin and his pals would know to stay away from her now.

They weren't her real test, nowhere close. She fought them merely to test her level, see how much stronger she had become from training with Raven. The group couldn't keep up with her speed, couldn't match her skill and was beaten easily.

Her real test would be next time she had combat class, she glanced up making eye contact with Pyrrha who waved at her with a nervous smile after seeing what she done to Cardin.

Ruby smirked, she was excited. Pyrrha was unbeatable, she hasn't lost to anyone and that was what made her the perfect person to test how far she have come. She'll beat Pyrrha, the invincible girl would be no more. "Aha Pyrrha…"

-Break-

After being scolded by Glynda for performing such a brutal attack on Cardin she was released from the class, she sighed while exiting the room. She rotated her shoulder a few times, hearing the bone pop. She still had a few hours before night time and her mission in Vale, deciding what to do during that free time was the struggle.

"I did miss my work out early. "Ruby frown at the thought of working out in the layers of clothing she usually worn when others were in the gym. She decided against the idea, she wouldn't be able to work out the way she liked anyways.

"Hey Red!" Ruby rolled her eyes at the nickname, turning around to come face to face with Coco. She worn that mysterious smile per usual, her shades blocking off her brown eyes. "Been a while…come with me let's chat."

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, following the girl down the hall. She was happy that Coco didn't comment on her missing eye. As the duo walked Ruby noticed where they were going, "Why are we going to your dorm?"

"To chat." Coco answered, watching Ruby stop a few feet away from the door.

"What do you want, Coco?" She glared at the second year who sighed in returned, leaning against the door. They eyed each other, Ruby debating if she was going to just leave or press the issue.

"Fine just let's talk in the room or do you want everyone to know your business?" the second year walked into her dorm, the only team member there being the bunny faunus.

Ruby waved at her before sitting down on one of the random beds, Coco sat next to Velvet. "Ruby…Blake came by earlier she said you're still getting the chills for lack of a better word." The brown haired huntress explained, removing her shades. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ruby frowned, "Blake had no business telling you about it anyways? What did she expect to happen? For me to break down and ask you to help me? "

"I'm glad she told me, I think we should talk about it. Maybe find out what makes it ticks."

"We're not Team CRBN anymore Coco! You can stop acting like you give a fuck!" Ruby exclaimed, Velvet looked between the two nervously.

"Ruby…" Coco pitched her nose, she learned about the whole thing with the white fang. She expected Ruby to react violently which was why Velvet was still there, she could help her calm the younger girl down. "We were friends before Team CRBN…Let me help you as a friend."

"I don't need help…I need to get stronger!" Ruby glared at the two girls, "So unless you know how to make me strong as all hell than our business is done here. I'm fine, it was one episode it won't come back again."

Velvet sighed, looking down. "Ruby…we know about you sparring with that strange women." Velvet pointed to her large ears, "…I don't want to blackmail you…but can you please talk to us about it. It's clearly a mental thing maybe we can find out what triggers it."

Ruby bit her lip, if Ozpin knew about Raven than he'll chase her off. She couldn't afford that so with a frown she lowers her head. "Nothing triggers it…I just been thinking about our mission as Team CRBN….it was unpleasant."

Velvet was the only one besides Ozpin who knew what happened during their mission, with good reason. "Nora had nightmares for a while after that mission…I didn't do much better." Coco admitted, rubbing her neck.

Ruby squeezed her eyes shut trying to prevent the memories from coming up. She been trying not to think about their mission and her battle with the grimm to focus more on her strength. "I'm sorry guys…but I can't talk about this right now. I'm not ready." She stood up, heading towards the door.

"When you are…maybe we should get team CRBN back together and we can all go over it." Coco smiled gently, "You look tired Red go rest a bit."

Ruby dragged her feet to her dorm room, she didn't want to think about all of the shitty experiences she been though. The moment she entered the dorm she dragged herself over to Weiss bed and dropped down next to the girl who was studying. "Ruby!"

The huntress only replied with a groan, staying where she was. "Honestly, Ruby can you pl-"

"Weiss…" She groans into the girl's pillow, "I'm tired and sad can you please just let me stay here."

Weiss stared at the back of her head, she sighed before rubbing the huntress back. "Okay Ruby…" She climbed over the girl, pulling her boots off and placing them neatly besides her bed. She undid the ponytail letting Ruby hair lay across her back.

Weiss stepped over her, rubbing the girls back gently while going back to studying. Ruby remind motionless for the next few hours.

When the sun had finally set, she was ready to start her plan. She slowly got up, sitting on the edge of Weiss bed. The huntress was sleep already, Ruby was certain of it. The familiar feeling of someone watching her caused her hairs to stand up and a grin to spread across her features.

The sight of long wavy locks of black hair and a slim female figure sitting on the window sill wasn't something she expected. Ruby slowly got up to sit beside the women, Raven was good at hiding. She wouldn't be in the open if any of her teammates were awake. The two sat in silence, staring up at the shattered moon.

Ruby had grown used to the women's cold demeanor, the women had her moments when she showed just a bit more affection than usual and that was all that Ruby asked for. She enjoyed her presences; she was certain Raven enjoyed hers as well. "You're late." The older women broke the silences.

"Yeah…" Ruby glanced over seeing Raven's red orbs looking back at her, almost like she was studying her face. "Do I look like her? My mother?"

This question was enough to make the women break eye contact, looking deep in thought. "Yes." She answered. Ruby didn't expect her to say more or go into detailed about what they had in common. Raven never wanted to talk much when it involved her mother.

"I'm not coming to train tonight. I have something I need to do in Vale." She changed the subject, not wanting to make Raven uncomfortable. They would have their talk, forcing it would only end badly for both parties.

Raven nodded her head in understanding. "Before I go…I..Yang="

"Ruby…not now." Raven interrupted, glaring at her. Although Ruby was grateful for her training she was still conflicted. Yang had been searching for Raven for years now and here she was talking to the woman. If she told Yang about Raven than she'll lose her teacher, but if she don't she risk damaging her relationship by keeping this secret.

"Okay…goodnight Raven." Ruby slipped back inside as the women disappeared. Ruby bit into her lip trying not to think about what would become of her and Yang's relationship.

She shook her head, slapping her cheeks. She could worry about that another time, she had things to do. With that thought in mind she slowly walked over to Yang's clothes. The blonde was a mess and often didn't empty her pockets before bed, it didn't take much to find the keys to bumblebee buried in her pants pocket.

She stuffed the key in her pocket, sneaking out of the room as quietly as possible. The halls of the school were like a ghost town at this hour, getting off camp would be easy. It took Ruby a few minutes to find where Bumblebee was parked, the bike was as clean and shiny as she remembered.

 _'I can call Penny now and tell her to-'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a presences, making her turned around sharply. Her forehead stung from a familiar finger.

"And where do you think you're going?" The W of RWBY crossed her arms with a frown on her face, she was dressed in casual wear. Looking as if she tossed it on as fast as possible to search for her partner.

"Weiss…" She rubbed her forehead, Raven would kill her if she found out she didn't notice Weiss till the last minute. She was certain it had something to do with being comfortable around the white-haired beauty.

"Are you seriously going on a joyride? On Yang's bike?" She crossed her arms, giving Ruby her most disapproving glare. "Did you steal her keys?"

"Ugh! I don't have time for this, Weiss." The small huntress ran her hands though her hair, "I have something to take care of in Vale. I'm going no matter what you say and if you tr-"

"I'm coming with you." It took Ruby a few seconds to process what her teammate said.

"What? Why?"

"I'm your partner, it's my job to have your back…. not like I'm worried about you or anything!" She huffed, rolling her eyes. There was a small blush on her face, but Ruby didn't notice it.

"Fine…" Ruby started Bumblebee leaping onto the bike, Weiss sitting behind her.

The red and white duo was off. Ruby only hoped Weiss would still look at her the same after the things she planned to do.

* * *

 **Added a little bit of everyone this chapter!**

 **WhiteRose on the move to Vale! What kind of chaos will the two get involved with!**

 **I'm debating if I'm going to reval more of Team CRBN next chapter or not. Need some mystery !**

 **Raven and Ruby's relationship is going smoothly too bad there are still issues that need to be solved.**

 **Ruby defeating team jackass single handedly with her next target being Pyrrha.**

 **Of course Ruby realized at one point Raven was Yang's mother, now she's struggling with what to do.**

 **Not much Blake this chapter**

 **Anyways leave a review please and thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've returned! Once more with a update, unforuantely for those who are still curious about Team CRBN there are no flash backs here!**

 **One another note my struggle to decide a pairing(Trio) _ What do you call a pairing that is more than two people?**

 **Anyways!~ What I want to say is i'm not sure if its gonna be RubyxPyrrhaxWeiss or RubyxPyrrhaxBlake. I maybe even pull the cowards way out and just throw them all together. (With drama of course.) But I know there is a lack of Pyrrha so far, but she will get more involved soon. After all Ruby still have to test herself against the warrior!**

 **NOTE**

 **NOTE**

 **NOTE!**

 **ANYONE KNOW SOMEONE WHO COULD DO ART FOR MY RUBY? (BATTLE DAMAGED!) I WOULD APPRICATE IT (also I'M WILLING TO PAY...AS LONG AS IT NOT SOMETHING INSANE!) PLEASE AND THANK CHAAAAA~**

 **Anyways onwards~**

* * *

The city of Vale was much different at night than during the day. Clubs were flashing neon lights while adults consumed beer and alcoholic beverages. After a long day of work, they finally could let loose and give into their more primal urges. Along with the alcoholic came drugs and sex, covering the city in a strong and musky scent.

Unfortunately for them the partying would become a bit more intense than usual. Currently the pair of troublemakers were parked in an alley, leaning against bumblebee. They would have started their mission long ago if there wasn't for one small inconvenient.

"How did you forget to eat?" Weiss wondered, staring at the smaller girl. Ruby currently was holding a ridiculously large slice of pizza, taking small bites out of it. "That can't be good for you." Weiss smiled, right now she looked like she used to; childish and innocent.

Ruby glanced over at her, watching the huntress eye her pizza curiously. "It's better than bar food." Ruby shivered at the thought, whoever thought being a bartender made you a chef needed to be arrested. "Want a bite?" She held he slice out to Weiss.

"Ha! I actually ate so I don't need any of your piz-"The loud rumbling of her stomach interrupted her speech. Her face became red with embarrassment, she looked away hopefully quick enough to hide her red face from the Rose.

Ruby had to resist the urge to laugh, instead she offered a small smile. "You're so worried about your figure that you don't eat nearly enough. No wonder you're so short."

"But I'm taller than you!" She exclaimed, petting her belly in a poor attempt to calm it down. "My stomach is just upset nothing more. It will pa-"Once again her stomach growled, making her eye twitch in annoyance. Her stomach seemed to enjoy embarrassing her in front of her partner.

Ruby rolled her eyes, shoving the pizza in her face. "Your body is fine! It's in shape and I'm sure a lot of people drool over it. Now stop being stubborn and eat more before you damage it. " She scold the older girl. She might have been focus on training herself to become stronger but she still was the leader of RWBY making sure her team was in top condition was her job. Although she still refused to talk to Blake.

Weiss sighed before taking a large bite out of the pizza, humming in pleasure from the taste. "It's alright." She shrugged her shoulders, she was sure Ruby didn't buy it. She took another bite, hoping Ruby didn't notice the large blush on her face after receiving a compliment on her body.

After Weiss finished taking her fill, Ruby bit back into it. "Do you really have to wear mint flavor lip gloss?" The two tasted didn't mix well, Ruby was too distracted by the odd flavor to notice Weiss face. "it could be worse."

"Uh…Ruby what are we doing here exactly?" Weiss wondered, looking at the clubs. She could hear the loud music from where they stood. "This seems like Yang thing not yours."

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, tossing the pizza aside. "I need information. "People talked at night, especially with alcohol in their systems. The nights offer a lot more information than the day, along with a bit more danger.

"The school do have internet you know." She rolled her eyes, traveling in Vale alone was dangerous and Ruby was about to do just that before she caught her. "You didn't have to steal-"

Ruby sighed loudly, "You can't find everything on the internet." She turned to walk towards the club, at least she had someone to keep her company for the time being. "Come on Ice Queen." If they just sat there and talked Ruby was certain it would end in an argument.

Weiss groan in annoyance, following Ruby into a rather large club. The music was strong enough to send vibrations up her legs. "Ugh…I don't know how people like this!" Weiss yelled over the loud music, at first, she wasn't sure if Ruby heard her or not. The smirk she got answered her unspoken question, unfortunately she had another one to ask. "Are you becoming a smaller version of your sister!" Weiss exclaimed, shivering at the thought of Ruby behaving like Yang.

"Possibly!" Ruby smirked at Weiss fearful expression while rudely pushing aside dancers. They all smelt strong like alcohol, sweating bodies dancing sexually and blocking her path. She was tempted to pull Rose out and fire a bullet into the ceiling. People would rush off and give her room to breathe, "No…that would cause way too much chaos."

The sound of Weiss groaning after an elbow slammed against her cheek, enraged Ruby. She could feel a fire burning up on the inside, her urge to cause some type of chaos rose up stronger than it was mere moments ago, before she could act on these urges, Weiss stumbled into her back finally pushing them off of the dance floor. "I Am NEVER COMING HERE AGAIN!" She yelled, noticing a large dark spot on her pants leg. "Did…did someone spit on me!?"

Ruby was struggling to calm down her racing heart now. The feeling of fire inside her was like the burning sensation she felt when using Yang's semblance. She briefly wonders if there was side effects from using the enabler team move or if she was just becoming violent. "Probably the second…" Ruby thought out loud after the blind rage subsided.

"What was that?" The white-haired huntress questioned, her hands were behind her head tying her hair into a small ponytail. Ruby could tell she still wasn't used to having short hair, she felt a small amount of guilt at the thought.

"Nothing." Ruby sighed, the feeling of guilt wasn't something she was used to. Sure she felt it sometimes when thinking about Raven and Yang but that was about it. She shook her head while scanning the room, the flashing lights were slightly distracting but she managed to find what she was looking for. "There's a bathroom over there." She pointed at the restroom, "You can probably use some napkins on your pants."

"You're not going to disappear the moment I leave, are you?" She half joked, getting a flicked to the forehead in response. "Ugh, damn it Ruby!" She rubbed her forehead aggressively while storming off those the bathroom. "That's my thing!" She slammed the door hard, startling a few people.

Ruby rolled her eyes, she spotted the man she needed to talk to the moment they were free from the club. Sending Weiss to the bathroom gave her enough time to do the job she came to do and hopefully nothing got physical.

The huntress strolled over to the bar, sitting down with her elbows on the hard surface. The bartender raised an eyebrow at her, noticing her young age off the back. "Water." The man placed a glass of water in front of her, watching with interest as she drinks from the glass. "Take it you don't meet people with eye patches often." He shook his head, walking away in embarrassment from being caught staring.

In truth, she didn't wear the eye patch often, usually she'll use her hair to cover her eye. Unfortunately, Pyrrha had the habit of putting her long hair in a ponytail, displaying her scarred face. Which was why she got an eye patch with a Rose on it, one that was cut in half. " What is up with minors coming here?" The rough voice snapped Ruby out of her thoughts.

"Loud music attracts teenagers. There's also no guards outside checking I.D. so getting in here is easy." Ruby turned to look at the man, he was rather large and wearing a tux with a red tie.

The male sucked his teeth, downing a shot of some rich color alcohol. He turned his attention back to the younger girl, looking at the eye patch on her face. "What's up with that, Red?" He asked, wondering how someone so young lost an eye.

"Oh you know…fighting White Fang and Grimm. " Ruby shrugged, trying to appear as cool and collected as possible. She honestly wanted to punch him in the face for rudely asking about her missing eye. "But enough about me…let's hear about you…Junior." The second he heard his name he straightens up, glancing at his two lady friends, and giving a small signal to the duo.

"What about me?" He asked, his voice sounding deeper than it was before. He straightens his tie, studying the girl to see if she reminded him of anyone. Fortunately for Ruby her scarred face and messy ponytail made it hard for him to connect her with her half-sister. "If you're here to buy some of my men, I have bad news for you they're all out."

"They wouldn't be able to keep up anyways." Ruby respond before grabbing a bottle over the counter and pulling the top off to smell the strong alcohol. "By the way your little signal to them two ladies weren't very hard to notice." Ruby inhaled though her nose before taking a long drink from the unknown substances. She sighed in pleasure from the warm feeling that spread though her body. The burning sensation that followed was well worth it. "Aha, now I know why Uncle Qrow loves this stuff."

Junior snatched the bottle from her hands before she could drink more of it, Ruby took note of the name before folding her hands behind her head. "Who are you and what do you want!?" He yelled in her face, spit flying from his mouth. Ruby glared at him, one moment there was silences and the next a loud cracking sound followed by a scream of agony filled the air.

Junior fell onto his back after receiving a well aim punch to his nose. "You remember the blonde that torn your fucking club up? I'm her sister!" Ruby snatched the bottle he had taken from her, taking a rather large sip again before slamming it against the counter and shattering it. "Thanks for spitting in my fucking face." She raged, watching the shock expression on his face grow into one of disbelief. Yang had been wild, but Ruby seemed like she was off completely.

"I know you do deals with that dirt bag Roman. Tell me where he at now or I'll break more than your nose!" Ruby cracked her knuckles, ready to deliver another punch to the man if he refused. She didn't plan on hitting him but after getting a smell of his breath followed by spit on her face she lost it again.

Junior held his nose, glaring up at her. "Go Fuck Yourself!" He yelled, "Melanie, Miltia get this bitch!" He ordered.

Ruby aura tingled for a second before she flipped backwards, over Miltia head. She took note of the red claws before her feet struck the ground hard, she quickly spun around delivering a strong kick into Miltia lower back. Which resulted in her connecting with a wall. Ruby quickly grab a bottle over the bar counter, launching it clear across the room where it connected with the DJ stopping the loud music and knocking him out.

The coward paused noticing the absences of music, they all turned to look at Ruby who wore a smirk masking the rage underneath. She inhaled deeply though her nose, "GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" She yelled, making the people jump in surprise and stare for a moment before rushing towards the exit to escape the chaos. A decent amount of them just got off the dance floor, watching from a distance. "It seems we have an audience."

The huntress slowly made her way towards the dance floor, keeping her eyes on Melanie who followed her. The clicking of heels against the floor made being quite difficult for the girl anyways. "What's your damaged?" Melanie asked, clearly annoyed. She seems confident in her abilities, Ruby was ready to shatter that confidence.

"Not gonna call your counterpart to help you?" Ruby asked smugly, after speaking she noticed Weiss who was staring intensely at her thinking about interrupting most likely. Ruby held up her hand, shaking her head to prevent her partner from stepping in.

Weiss rolled her eyes, leaning against a wall. She was a few feet away from Miltia who seem pissed from Ruby kicking her. "Like…are you serious? I don't need her."

"ignorance is bless." Ruby smirked, taking her stance in front of Melanie. Right away she shot forward for the female, swinging a straight punch for her face. Melanie avoided the attack like Ruby predicted she would, the thing that caught her off guard was the fact that she didn't fire a punch back for her. Ruby figured since she didn't have a weapon she fought with her hands.

The huntress barely managed to block a strong front kick aimed for her stomach. Her body slide across the ground, creating distances that Melanie crossed without a second thought. Ruby brought her guard back up, taking steps back as the girl rushed her. "What is up with her fighting style?" Ruby thought with a frown.

Melanie was in fact chasing her, but every time Ruby thought there was an opening or thought of attacking the girl would switching her leading leg or bring it up like she was about to attack or something. Ruby wasn't perfect in hand to hand combat yet, her and Raven had just started practicing on kick base fighters. This lead to the same shifts throwing her off and making her hesitate something Raven warned her about.

Melanie randomly leaped up, firing two kicks for Ruby's chin both of which was blocked by the huntress. The force knocked her off balance but only slightly. The moment Melanie feet struck the floor she fired a series of quick kicks for Ruby's legs. Once again forcing the huntress back to avoid the attacks.

Ruby sucked her teeth before raising her leg to block a kick with her knee, the steel of Melanie heels caused a groan of discomfort to escape her lips. Unfortunately blocking the kick left Ruby wide open, Melanie quickly rose her leg higher delivering a clean kick against Ruby's face.

Before the huntress could recover Melanie delivered a roundhouse kick into her stomach, knocking her off her feet. Ruby quickly flipped over, sliding across the floor with a frown on her face. She raised her head, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "Okay than…let's play." She groans before rushing forward. Hesitating and what got her hit, this time she wouldn't be touched.

She didn't need to understand Melanie fighting style completely, just had to learn some of her patterns and how to defend against them. After being on the defense for so long she had it figured out enough to fight.

The moment Ruby was closed enough Melanie shot a straight kick for her leg, which was blocked with Ruby's knee once again. Melanie sucked her teeth, raising her leg to kick for Ruby's face. The huntress ducked under her leg, pushing it aside to knock her off balances.

Ruby rushed forward taking advantage of her loss of balance to get within her guard, she brought her fist back throwing her body weight into a straight punch. Her fist struck hard against Melanie stomach forcing the women back while causing her aura to buzz.

Ruby grinned, not giving Melanie time to recover. Melanie eye twitched when Ruby begun to mimic her earlier tactic, each time she thought of attacking Ruby would either raising her legs like she had done or push her gloved hand forward as if she was about to swing. "You bi-"

The huntress dropped randomly, kicking for Melanie's legs. Melanie managed to leap back avoiding the attack, Ruby pushed her body up from the ground. The force of the push sent her straight up where she spun extending her leg in hopes of contacting with Melanie's head.

Melanie lean back far enough to avoid the heel of Ruby's boot, unfortunately for her this position caused her to lose balance. The momentum Ruby had from the flying spin kick allowed her to land on her feet and spin once more, delivering a powerful straight kicking into Melanie stomach. The force sent her flying straight back, falling onto the floor roughly. She groans glaring up at Ruby's smirking face. "I can kick too and pretty damn well!" The sounds of cheering made her roll her eyes.

Ruby noticed her aura tingle again, sighing as she titled her head to the side. The claws of Miltia passing her harmlessly. Ruby rotated while dropping low; She slammed her elbow into Miltia ribs earning a grasp of pain. The huntress dropped lower to sweep her legs, Miltia managed to leap back and avoid the attack.

Without a second thought Ruby rushed the girl, swinging a straight fist for her face which was dodged. The huntress made sure to avoid Miltia's claws, knocking the attacks off course when they came her way or dodging them.

Ruby groans, her aura tingling once more to make up for her missing eye. She quickly kicked for Miltia's hips which she dodged by leaping back while the red theme huntress turned. She rushed after Ruby after noticing her back was turned, her claws raised above her head.

Ruby suddenly lean back, firing her fist into Miltia's stomach while her leg extended slamming against Melanie's raised knee. Ruby took off after the kicker, leaping into the air she swung for Melanie's face. Her attack was avoided with a simple side step, Melanie quickly shot a roundhouse kick for Ruby's back.

The huntress simple back flipped over the leg, landing onto her feet hard. Ruby spun round, firing a head kick for Melanie's head. Ruby's foot collided with her forearms before she noticed a sharp pain at her thigh, realizing Melanie had kicked her too.

"I got you now!" Miltia screamed from above before a glyph appeared behind her and a pair of white heels collide with her chest, sending her shooting across the floor.

Weiss landed with the grace she was known for before rushing to Ruby, leaping up to kick Melanie in the stomach. She shot across the room much like Miltia did, Weiss huffed while crossing her arms. "I would appreciate it if you guys didn't jump my partner!"

"I had it under control!" Ruby yelled at Weiss, annoyed by the inference. "Yang beat these two, do you really think I can't?" Ruby grind her teeth, she could beat the two easily if Yang had.

"Yang had her weapon I bet! Plus…you're faster than Yang if they could keep up like they had been than obviously, they been training since your sister been here." Weiss pressed her back against Ruby's as the twins circled them. "I'm your partner…obviously, I wasn't going to stand back."

Weiss raised her hands, two glyphs appearing around them. Miltia was watching her with a frown while her twin keep her eyes locked on Ruby. Ruby rolled her eyes before rushing off after Melanie while Miltia rushed Weiss.

The white theme huntress barely raised her arms in time to block the long red claws, the steel pressed against her glyphs hard while Miltia pushed attempting to break them. Being small and carrying a light weapon had it disadvantages and this was the prime example. Weiss lacked the physical strength that Ruby had from wielding a heavy weapon for all her life.

Weiss was forced onto her knee by Miltia's strength. She inhaled deeply before pushing both her arms outwards, breaking the struggle, and leaving Miltia wide open. The white-haired huntress quickly leaped up, her knee slamming hard against Miltia's chin.

Weiss quickly summed another glyph one behind herself, she was pulled back right in time as Miltia claws missed by an inch. The huntress didn't have time to think of a plan of attack as Miltia shot off after her, Weiss sucked her teeth wishing she had her weapon.

Weiss turned her head just in time to avoid Miltia's claws, she shot her arm up to knock the second swing off course. Once again, she cursed her lack of strength when the counter wasn't strong enough to knock Miltia off balance completely.

Miltia claws connected with Weiss ribs, forcing her to grab onto the area as her aura buzz from the blow. Before she could retreat Miltia grabbed onto the back of her head, forcing her down into a knee which stun her. "Like seriously? You aren't ver-"

A fist connected with Miltia's nose, the blow wasn't as strong as Ruby's but it took her by surprise snapping her head back. Weiss leaped back to create distances, She changed her stance as the glyphs around her arms started spinning like buzz saws. Close quarters combat was not something she was good at, taking advantage of her semblance would give her the edge she needed.

Weiss shot forward, swinging the glyph for Miltia's face. Miltia blocked the attack with her claws, sparks shooting off everything. Weiss swung her over hand for Miltia's face, which was also blocked. The huntress frowned behind shooting backwards out of reach, she shot sideways her speed increased by the glyphs she summoned.

Weiss became a blur of white, vanishing each time Miltia even glance in her direction. Miltia growled in pain when the blur of white shot pass her, the Buzzsaw like glyphs torn into her side causing her aura to flare from contact. The second time Miltia managed to turn and blow the attack with her claws.

Each time she shot by Miltia blocked, however each attack seems stronger than the last. If she didn't think of something she would be in trouble. Taking a chance she turned in the direction she figured Weiss would attack from just in time to see the blur rushing for her. She held her claws out to block.

The attack struck much harder than the others, knocking her off balance. She watched in horror as pieces of her claws flew into the air, leaving her defenseless. It was than she realized why each attack seemed strong than the last. Weiss was tearing into the steel of her claws purposely, weakening them with each attack until she was certain they would break.

Weiss quickly performed a back, the heels of her feet collided with Miltia jaw sending her upwards with the assistances of a glyph. Weiss rushed to where she would land with her fist cocked back, the single glyph on her arm becoming two.

Before Miltia could land on the floor, Weiss fist connected with her stomach with strength equal to that of Yang. Needless to say, the punch sent her flying clear across the room and though the door to the women's bathroom. Weiss was certain the girl was knocked out. "Ouch…perfect this is going to bruise." She blew on her knuckles, wondering how Ruby wasn't affected by punching people hard.

Weiss turned her head just in time to see Ruby knee ram Melanie stomach before they vanished in a puff of rose petals. Weiss blinked before the entire dance floor shattered like glass, Melanie was on her back in the center with Ruby foot on her chest. "Wow…" Weiss stared in amazement.

Ruby had used her semblance before, but often it seems like she lacks control of it. Now however it seems like she had mastered it, making Weiss realize she could have fought the two on her own the whole time and easily won if she chose to use her semblance. Few people were as fast as Ruby and many students she fought in sparring class had heighten their reflexes to move fast enough to at least defend when she used her semblance, Weiss was certain them students would find it difficult to keep up once more.

The people watching was cheering once more, probably thinking the fight was some form of entertainment for them. Before Ruby could say anything, Junior rushed over to her, grabbing onto her shirt roughly with his large hands. Ruby had no idea what he said to her because once again spit connected with her face.

With a groan, she punched him in the nose even harder than before forcing him onto the ground. Ruby would had started talking shit again if the sound of tearing fabric didn't echo around the silent room.

Ruby froze as her body became exposed, her scarred body. The large teeth mark scars on her torso seem to burn from the lights the club was flashing. On her stomach was claw marks that ran down, disappearing under her pants. There was also a scar that ran from her belly button to her hip bone.

Along with those injuries was a nasty cut that looked as if it was burned that ran across her chest, hidden only by the bra she worn. Ruby could feel the eyes of everyone on her, staring at her in pity and disgust.

The sight was unnerving for everyone, some people turning to look away. Ruby balled her hands into fist, rage building up before she screamed loud enough to cause people to cover their ears afraid the sound would damage their hearing. The sounds of whispering, the sounds of pity, the sound of Grimm roaring echoed in her ears.

She quickly pulled out Rose, turning and firing a shot straight into a man's stomach. The man screamed as blood erupted from his mouth, everyone froze in fear before Ruby started screaming at them. "Get out, get out, get out, GET OUT!" She repeated shooting at the people who had frozen instead of fleeing.

Her arm was roughly yank aside by the familiar Icey fingers of Weiss as she wrestled to pull the gun out of Ruby's hand. When she was successful the huntress collapsed, covering her ears attempting to kill the sound of Grimm.

Weiss quickly rushed over to Junior, pulling his jacket off to wrap around Ruby and hide her scars. She dropped down to hug the girl, "It's okay Ruby…it's okay.." The white haired huntress eyes watered up, tears falling onto the floor. "You're okay…its over.." She held on tightly, feeling the girl sob into her chest. She didn't care if they were in the middle of a destroyed club they'll leave when Ruby was herself again.

-Break-

The ride back to Beacon was silent, when Ruby had recovered from her break down Junior gave her the information she wanted along with a few bottles of the alcohol she had been drinking. During the whole exchanged Ruby, didn't speak once.

Weiss ended up driving bumblebee after Ruby refused to get on, she tried not to think about the girl arms wrapped tightly around her waist. When they finally reached the spot where Yang had parked the bike, Weiss was thinking about how to come up with a conversation. "Did…did he die?" Her voice had come out so softly that Weiss almost missed it.

"No…they rushed him off to the hospital he will be fine." Weiss watched as Ruby nodded her head. "Ruby…I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much damaged that battle had done to you both physically and mentally. I wish I was awake to fight with you at least that way…we can share scars."

There was a moment of silence as Ruby whispered a low 'thank you.' To her partner. "I'm sorry you had to listen to me complain about my hair. It'll grow back eventually." She rubbed her short white hair. "If the doctors didn't cut some of it I wouldn't be here."

"They didn't cut it…I did." Ruby admitted, earning a surprised look from Weiss. "When…I was fighting the grimm one got pass me and went after you…it grabbed your hair. I knew I wouldn't be able to rush and kill it without getting killed. I settled for leaving myself open for a moment, I swung Gambol Shroud and it cut your hair. It took the beewolf a moment to notice your hair wasn't you, but i killed him before he got the chance to try again."

Weiss nodded her head slowly, "Thank you..." She offered a small smile, watching as Ruby went into the bike to grab a few of the bottles Junior had given her. She slowly walked pass Weiss, "Wait, where are you going with those?"

"I'm going to drink them." She answered honestly, sighing when Weiss followed behind her with her arms crossed. When the duo reached the school roof top, Ruby dropped onto the edge and took a large gulp of alcohol. "Weiss…why are you following me? Aren't you tired? Go to bed…I'll be fine alone."

Weiss rolled her eyes, dropping down beside her partner and grabbing the other bottle. She copied Ruby's actions, groaning from the burn. "Ugh, wine is much better."

Ruby glanced at her for a moment before drinking more, she knew sleep would be difficult tonight but if she was drunk it would come easily. "I heard Atles had the best wine."

"Only thing Atles have that is worth mentioning is desserts." Weiss comment, drinking more. She was sure the two would be drunk soon considering how small they both was. "You should visit one day…you'll love it."

"Yeah…one day." Ruby closed her eyes, leaning against Weiss shoulder feeling the alcohol kick in. "Thank you for keeping me company."

"What are partners for? I sure hope you know how to cure a hangover." She giggled, drinking more along with Ruby.

"You're the one who enjoys wine…thought you would know how."

"We're not waking up tomorrow morning, huh?"

"Nope…we're fucked."

In the end the white and red duo ended up back in the dorm room, passed out on Weiss bed with their pj's thrown on clumsy.

* * *

 **WhiteRose Vs The lovely twins!**

 **I don't know if you guys noticed but Ruby did perform a move she did during her training with Raven. And she copied a move Raven had done to her on Miltia.**

 **I know I did increase Miltia and Melanie strength quite a bit(Or at least I think I did) But I figured they would have gotten stronger after battling Yang. Here the duo could take a few hits and keep moving unlike in the Yellow trailer when they are put on their asses after getting hit by Yang a few times. (I'm looking at you Miltia)**

 **Writing Melanie fighting style is a bit difficult. I even watch the fight between her and Yang a few times trying to think of how to described it. In the end It seems like the weird movements she does with her legs that doesn't become a attack is just to keep her foe moving and make them hesitate.**

 **Writing Weiss doing hand to hand was kind of hard too, I couldn't make her seem skilled anywhere near Ruby's level. In the end I decided she would make use of her semblance for her lack of dust and weapon. Hopefully It came out well.**

 **Hoesntly at first I planned a huge chapter of chaos after the club fight. For example.**

 **1, Ruby and Weiss vs whatever that robat thing Roman was driving in voulmle two.**

 **2\. Trouble with the cops.**

 **3\. and my favorite trouble with Winter who ends up clashing with Ruby.**

 **In the end I decided with a decent length fight and plan to save some of the crazier things for later.**

 **Anyways leave a review please and thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've returned! I been gone for a while unfortunately this chapter went though a bit of changes because of life stuff. I hope its good.**

 **ANYONE KNOW SOMEONE WHO COULD DO ART FOR MY RUBY? (BATTLE DAMAGED!) I WOULD APPRICATE IT (also I'M WILLING TO PAY...AS LONG AS IT NOT SOMETHING INSANE!) PLEASE AND THANK CHAAAAA~**

 **By the way no one answered my artist question! someone please tell me if they know any artist, i would very much like to have a picture lol.**

 **Anyways onwards~**

* * *

 _Ruby stretched her arms above her head, releasing a light yawn as she did so. She could feel that the temperature outside had dropped quite a bit since they had left beacon. Blake was seated beside her, originally the cat faunus was a decent distance away from her but as it got colder she scooted closer to the younger girl for warmth. She currently was so close they were pressed against each other, "Blaakkee~" Ruby whined, "If you want to cuddle for warmth than say so!"_

 _Any protest Blake had evaporated from Ruby's warm embrace. She sighed happily, leaning against the younger girl. Ruby didn't generate nearly as much heat as her sister, but the smaller girl was unnaturally warm. 'Must be a family thing.' Blake thought._

 _Nora sat across from the duo with Coco, looking like she was vibrating from excitement. "Team CRBN on the move! Bad guys beware!" She exclaimed, shooting her arms into the air while leaning backwards._

 _The over excited huntress turned her attention to Coco, ready to be debriefed. "Alright…Listen up because I'm only going to say this once!" Coco leaned forward, her voice stern and serious. "A village contacted Ozpin, they talked about strange Grimm activate in this area. Normally the villagers could handle it on their own…but recently they've been getting overwhelmed. People been going missing; our job is to protect the village of course. And locate where these Grimm are coming from to do what we do best."_

 _"Search and destroy…" Blake commented, her thoughts wandered trying to figure out what happened. "This is odd…" She sat upright, keeping an arm wrapped around Ruby to pull the girl into her lap. Ruby face went red the moment she was seated on top of Blake's thick thighs which earned a smirk from Coco. "Normally the cold works in our favor when defeating against Grimm. I wonder what could had changed."_

 _Coco shrugged her shoulders, leaning back against the steel wall. Nora also seemed to be in deep thought, slowly losing her color. "What if they're evolving? " She shivered at the thought, noticing that everyone attention was on her now. "I don't talk about it much but…my villag-"_

 _The bullhead suddenly shook violently, making both Nora and Coco stumble out of their seats. Blake managed to grab onto her seat tightly, pulling Ruby closer to her body to prevent the younger female from falling face first. Coco was up within seconds, banging on the cockpit door. "What the hell is going on !?" She screamed, clutching her handbag tightly._

 _"GRIMM!" The pilot yelled back, he sounded rather young. "I'll open the doors for you to shoot them down, Coco." Right after the words left his mouth, chilly wind entered the bullhead._

 _Numerous Nevermore were following them, firing feathers at the ship. Coco sucked her teeth, slamming her handbag onto the floor. The small bag evolved into her large Gatling gun. Without hesitation Coco begun shooting down the creatures of Grimm. Her bullets tearing through their bodies like paper, "Put down cover fire now! If the bullhead is destroyed, we are good as dead!" Coco ordered, struggling to shoot down everyone Nevermore. She could only keep up firing for so long until her weapon needed cooling down._

 _Nora had rushed forward firing grandees at the Nevermore, knocking them out of the sky. She didn't possess the same range as Coco but if anyone was to slip by the leader they would be taken out easily. Blake had taken to firing at them to distract them, her pistol didn't possess the power to blow off a wing or kill the creatures._

 _Ruby watched with a frown on her face, the sound of feathers colliding with the ship was becoming louder. A thunderous roar was the only warning Ruby got before she activated her semblance. She roughly yanks Coco back just in time for a large hole to punch though the Bullhead. The head of a Nevermore plugged the hole, snapping at the Rose._

 _The Nevermore was silences with one hard hit from Nora's hammer, the body went limb. Slowly dissolving. Coco frown, "They're attacking from the sides. I don't suppose any of you can fly." She bit her thumb nail trying to think up a plan._

 _Ruby inhaled deeply, "I can…kind of." The small huntress switched Crescent Rose ammo type to Gravity dust. "Blake…Black Streak."_

 _The faunus looked at Ruby, concerned on her face as she approached her. She tied the ribbon of Gambol shroud around Ruby's waist. "Ruby…we've only practiced this once….are you sure about this?" The first time they attempted to do the team move had ended with them both in tangles and injured for a week._

 _Ruby nods her head, stepping out of the airship. She pulled her hood above her head while inhaling deeply. Rose petals escaped from her body being sweep up by the strong winds before she stepped forward, allowing her body to drop. "RUBY!"_

 _Her sliver eyes snapped open, pupils dilated before she pulled the trigger of Crescent Rose. A normal round would had failed to fire both her and Blake even with the assistances of her semblance. A gravity round had a completely different result._

 _Both Ruby and Blake shot forward, seemingly vanishing from existence. The duo collided with a Nevermore, Ruby's scythe plugged into its chest. Blake collided with the head of the Nevermore, her blade in its eye. She began releasing bullets into its eye, forcing a roar from its mouth. "Blake move!"_

 _The faunus leaped back in time as Ruby released another bullet, this one torn though the skull while also shooting the two downwards. Ruby turned Crescent rose around, firing another round which launched them in front of the Bullhead. "Now for the real speed, Blake!"_

 _The roses petals begun releasing faster than previously before the duo shot through the air once more becoming a streak of red and black. They tore through Grimm like a giant Buzzsaw, countless Nevermore falling from the sky as they did so._

 _Each strike of their blades echoed through the sky, mimicking the sound of thunder. Body parts were slashed off left and right, sending the Grimm crashing towards the ground._

 _The blade of Crescent Rose slammed into the side of the bulhead while Blake hang on below her. Ruby was covered in sweat from abusing her semblance to add to their speed. "WHOA! Second times the charm for Black Rose!" Ruby screamed._

 _Blake rolled her eyes, looking up at the younger girl. "Black Rose would've been a better name." She comments, now that she wasn't swinging her weapon rapidly she notices just how cold it was outside the ship._

 _Ruby smiled, "Nah! Black Streak is perfect!" Blake considered arguing more since the streak they created was most likely black and red. Though it would be a little more than ridiculous for them to argue about team names while hanging from a Bullhead thousands of feet in the air._

 _"Ruby…you think you could get us back inside?" She asked, the cold air was already making her shiver. Ruby seemed perfectly fine, but she was still panting like a dog and haven't noticed the cold since her body haven't cool down yet._

 _The ship suddenly rocked before one of the engines exploded. "FUCK!" Coco screamed from the inside as they went downwards. She pointed her head though the large hole to look at Ruby and Blake, "Ruby…you cannot hit the ground even with your aura full this speed will kill you both. Your specialty is speed, escape the crash the moment you feel you can use your semblance again."_

 _Coco quickly turned her attention to Nora. "Brace for impact, Nora! Strengthen your aura as well…we need to come out of this unharmed. We still have a mission to complete!" The ginger nodded her head._

 _Ruby stared at the fast approaching ground, attempting to catch her breath. The snow covered land was getting closer and closer, "Come on…come on…" Ruby inhaled deeply, reaching deep within to force her semblance to activate. She shot forward from the side of the bull head at the last second possible._

 _The duo ended up rolling through the snow, metal from the bullhead flew. Ruby was much too tired to block the large piece of metal that flew toward her. Before it could collide with her it was cut in half thanks to Blake. "Thanks…Blake."_

 _Blake nodded her head, helping Ruby onto her feet. "You okay?" She asked, Ruby didn't answer. Instead she responded by releasing vomit onto the floor. Her eyes were wide as she pointed behind Blake. The faunus looked behind her before paling at the sight that greeted them._

 _There were bodies everywhere, blood covered rooftops while organs lay on the white snow coloring it red. Some of the bodies belong to children, the lifeless eyes stared back at the black and red duo. "What…" Ruby collided with the floor, panting even heavier than before. Blake dropped down next to her, rubbing her back._

 _The pilot groans from the crash, blood was leaking from his forehead. He pushed himself upright weakly, the male could see Ruby and Blake knowing the duo was alive. "Hey, Coco! You alright back there?" He exclaimed, eagerly awaiting her answer. He wasn't built for fighting Grimm, and was certain his survival depended on the huntresses in training._

 _"Oh thank god!" The pilot sighs in relief as the crushed door to the bullhead was pulled. Coco possessed inhuman strength, he'll be free within moments. The door gave in within moments, allowing snow to enter the cockpit as it was tossed aside. "Took you long en-"_

 _Dark red orbs stared back at him, an inhumanly large grin across the creatures' face. But that wasn't the most unsettling thing. It looked like a human, the body was covered in black fur and slim like an unhealthy human. Veins covered the upper half of it face, spreading from the dark orbs that glared at his terrified face._

 _The large teeth it possessed made closing it mouth difficult, "No! Stay back!" The pilot screamed, reaching behind him for a pistol. His fingers brushed the steel, grasping it as some burning sensations entered his stomach._

 _He turned to find the source, staring in horror at the claws buried deep within his stomach. Blood erupted from his mouth, he quickly fired a shot into the creatures' skull. The bullet knocked it head back, earning a growl of rage. He was effortlessly lifted from his seat and launched out of the cockpit, skipping across the snow-covered ground._

 _The creature approached him, dropping low. The thing opened it mouth wide, taking a bite out of the man's stomach. It tore through his flesh easily, chewing on it while he weakly fought to stop it. His struggling becoming weaker and weaker until his body fell becoming nothing but a meal for the human like Grimm._

 _The back of the bullhead flew off as Coco and Nora stumbled out both were unharmed but looked less than please from being trapped so long. The duo slowly made their way across the bullhead, inhaling the icy air. "Nora…check on the p-"_

 _Coco stopped, nearly losing her lunch much like Ruby did at the sight that greeted them. The freshly murdered bodies lay everywhere, limbs and pieces across the snow-covered earth. Her eyes finally landed on the pilot, staring in complete shock as he was eaten._

 _A roar from Nora snapped the leader out of her thoughts, "Nora wait!" Her yell fell on death ears as Nora shot across the snow-covered ground, stopping just short of the human like grimm. She rotated her hips, swinging magnhild with rage._

 _The Grimm raised it arms, blocking the attack with its forearms. The strength of the attack sent the creature flying back, crashing into one of the wooden houses. Nora growl angrily, her grip on Magnhild tightening as she watched the creature. Coco grabbed Nora's shoulder before she could rush the creature. "Nora wait…"_

 _"What is that thing!?" Ruby exclaimed, Blake was helping her move. The duo stood next to Nora and Coco watching the creature._

 _"…Oκιά …" Blake swallowed, feeling the others stare at her. "I read about these Grimm a long time ago. They are human like, possess some intelligences and in some cases, could copy a huntress semblances. I thought they weren't real…"_

 _"Okia?" Coco questioned, watching the beast eye them with hunger._

 _"Shadow." Ruby answered much to Blake's surprise. The beast turned its attention to the younger huntress, locking eyes with her for a few moments._

 _Bone plates slowly formed on the Okia's forearms and around its left eye. "Blake…cover Ruby while she recovers. I'll help Nora." Coco looked at the ginger, noticing how much paler she looked than usual. The look of rage and fear was in her eyes, Coco would have made Nora stay out but knew she would refuse._

 _Ruby and Blake ran off to a safe distance, "We know nothing about it abilities, Nora. Be careful-" The creature vanished, Coco eyes widen instantly. "It took Ruby's Semblances!" Black rose petals entered her vision before claws collided with her stomach, spit erupted from her mouth while she was shot across the snow-covered ground. Luckily for her, her aura prevented the claws from entering her stomach._

 _Nora jumped startled by the sudden attack on Coco, the huntress wasted no time in swinging her hammer for the Okia's shoulder. The creature lean back to avoid the attack, the sound of it spine cracking from the action sent chills down Nora's back._

 _Nora spun around raising the hammer above her head with a groan of effort she swung downwards for the beast. The Okia shot upright, blocking the strike with it forearms cracking the icy ground beneath them. Nora growls attempting to push the Okia down with no result, instead she pulled the trigger on Magnhild. The grenade blew up instantly, breaking the two apart._

 _Nora stared at the cloud of dust created from the blast, frowning. The sight of black rose petals was the only warning she got before the Okia appeared in front of her, swing it claws upwards for her chin. Nora leant back just enough to avoid the attack, raising her hammer to attack. Her stomach exploded in pain from a swift kick, sending her flying across the floor onto the pilot's corpse._

 _"Stay down!" Coco ordered her handbag transforming into its minigun form. She took aim beginning firing at the Okia, groaning in annoyance. The Okia took advantage of Ruby's semblance, turning into rose petals as it dashes across rooftops to avoid Coco's fire._

 _The bullets Coco shot went clear though buildings, tearing them apart in a matter of seconds. "Fuck!" The huntress exclaimed as her gun begin to cool down, she glanced up in time to see the Okia vanish once again. She quickly begun scanning her environment looking for any signs of the creature._

 _The ginger fingers brushed against cold steel, picking up the item to revel the pilots gun. Nora looked up, paling as the Okia appeared behind Coco with it claws back. Without hesitation, she fired the pistol at the creature. Nora's aim wasn't like Ruby's which lead to the bullet cutting the side of Coco's face and ear before it collided with the beast face._

 _Coco turned, sweeping the creatures feet from under it. Her minigun turning back to its handbag form as she raised it above her head to slammed into the creatures' skull. The strength of her blow lead to ice and pieces of concrete to flying from the ground. The smug look on Coco's face vanished when she realized the creature had vanish before her strike connected. "Fuck! Why did it take Ruby's semblance!?" She bit her lip. Her and Nora were heavy-hitters, giving up speed for power. Unfortunately fighting someone with Ruby's speed meant you needed to be fast enough to land a solid hit to win. "At this rate, we'll have to chip away at it until it gives out or until it stops using Ruby's semblance!"_

 _"I have a plan!" Ruby exclaimed, her and Blake entering the area. Nora approached the group as well, keeping a watchful eye on the Okia as Ruby spoke._

 _"When I use my semblance it's not always to attack, its mainly to retreat. That's what he's doing as well, any meaningful strike going to be dodged…we just have to make it so he retreats into a trap. "_

 _"How do we do that?" Nora questioned, she had calmed down enough to add to the conversation. The way Coco looked at her meant the two would have a talk about her behavior._

 _"By blocking every exit. There's four of us, I'll take the front. You and Coco could take its sides and Blake will finish it from the back. This Grimm has intelligences…wait for my signal. "Ruby ordered, pushing Nora aside to glare at the Okia._

 _The snow dropping slowed down, dropping from the sky almost in slow-motion as Ruby glared at the Okia. She inhaled deeply before shooting forward for the beast, swinging Crescent Rose in a large arch for the upper body. The Okia seem startle by the sudden speed, raising it forearms in time to block the strong attack. Unfortunately for the Okia the plates were already damaged from Nora's attacks, cracks spread up from the attack. "You like speed right!? Try to keep up!"_

 _Ruby rotated, swinging Crescent Rose at an angle for the Okia's legs. The Grimm barely avoided the attack as the Rose continued her assault, swinging the massive weapon easily. Ruby spun the scythe above her head once more swinging at the grimm which was dodged by the creature flipping backwards, Ruby sucked her teeth._

 _She threw the massive scythe at the grimm, the weapon spinning and cutting into the ground like a Buzzsaw. Unfortunately, the Grimm leaped back once more, Ruby grabbed the scythe as it flew back to her. She slammed the blade into the floor, releasing a bullet with a groan. The bullet collided with the creatures' stomach, knocking it off it feet and onto the floor._

 _Ruby was on it once more, scythe held high above her head as she swung down. "NOW!" She yelled well before the blade even connected with the Okia's forearms. She knew the others couldn't keep up with her movement, she was certain the fight between herself and the Okia looked like a blur._

 _Her scythe collided with the Okia's armored forearms, pinning it in place. A few seconds later Coco and Nora rushed at it from both sides their weapons held above their heads. The Okia shot backwards, leaving rose petals in its place. Ruby smirked._

 _The Okia collided with Blake's blade, Gambol Shroud going clear though it stomachs and stopping it retreat. Blake ducked low as Ruby rushed the creature, swinging her scythe in a wide arch cutting the upper half of the Okia's body off._

 _Ruby slammed her scythe into the ground, inhaling deeply afterwards. Blake watched the creatures body dissolved with a frown. "You sure it was wise to use your semblance again? I know you didn't recover completely from early." Blake asked the rose, only getting a thumbs up as Ruby lean against her weapon taking in large amounts of air._

 _"It was the only way to ensure victory." Coco comments, looking at the puddle created from the dead grimm. "The thing would've just speed up to avoid Ruby if she didn't use it. They were the only two that could fight on equal playing field."_

 _"…can we go inside or something?" Nora asked, looking around at bodies. She shivered thinking about something she hasn't thought about in a while._

 _"Of course…I'm sure Coco didn't tear up everything." Blake replied dryly, spotting one building that looked intact. "There…come on Ruby."_

 _Ruby didn't respond, instead she collided with the floor hard. "Ruby! Damn it I knew you should've stay put!" Blake picked up the younger girl, rushing towards the building they planned to stay in._

 _Nora took Crescent Rose, sparing one more look at the destroyed village. She inhaled deeply, "Please…don't let anyone get hurt." She thought before taking off toward the others._

BREAK!

Weiss groan, the bright rays of sun shining against her closed eyes. "Ugh! Damn it Ruby close the blinds!" Her head was killing her.

"Can't…comfortable." Ruby replied, her arms wrapped around the huntress. Before she could attempt to sleep again she was roughly yank from the bed and tossed onto Blake's. Ruby may have been stronger but she still was light as a feather.

"Ruby didn't open the blinds princess." The sound of Yang cracking her knuckles, woke Weiss from her sleep instantly. The huntress quickly sat up, Yang's fist slamming into the spot her head previously was. "You think you can take advantage of my sister, Weiss! " Yang roared, flames bursting from her body.

"We didn't do anything!" Weiss yelled before gripping her head in pain. "And can you please stop freaking yelling!"

Blake chuckled at the scene, looking at Ruby who was laying besides her from being tossed by Yang. The two locked eyes for a moment, Ruby frowning at her. She turned her attention back to Yang, "We didn't do anything Yang." Ruby pushed herself upwards, nearly falling over. She felt an abnormal amount of pressure behind her eye. _'How can pressure be there if there's no eye?'_ She thought.

Yang raised her eyebrows before shrugging her shoulders. "Why are you two acting strange?" She wondered.

"I thought you would have experience with stuff like this sis." Ruby grinned, nearly falling again before Blake pulled her back onto her bed. She kept a firm hand on Ruby's shoulder to prevent her from escaping.

"They're hungover." Blake answered, she could smell it off Ruby's breath with what smelt like pizza. "Late night trip into Vale?"

"Psst, of course not!" Weiss exclaimed, leaning against her head bored. "We couldn't sleep…Ruby said it would help." She lied, she was certain Ruby would rip her a new one if she told the truth.

Yang frowned before suddenly beaming with energy. "Oh, yea we in Vale! The drinking age is like 17 years old!"

"18." Blake corrected.

"I remember having my first drink! Uncle Qrow really came through for my 16th birthday!" She laughed, "But still…Ruby you shouldn't be drinking at 15."

"She's not 15 anymore." Blake said, earning a frown from Ruby. The only people who knew about her aging since the battle with Adam was Pyrrha and Weiss. "She aged from using your semblance along with Weiss Time glyph. She's 16."

Yang eyes widen, "What!? We need to do something special to celebrate!" Yang exclaimed, hugging Ruby tightly and nearly crushing her bones. "We can do anything you want today Ruby!"

"All I want is sleep." Ruby responded, pushing Yang back with strength that surprised the blond. She sat on the edge of Blake's bed, holding her face in her hands.

"I know you guys said nothing happened…but alcohol make you do strange things." Yang reached for Ruby's shirt, "Let's see if you have any marks."

Ruby knew Yang was just trying to make sure nothing happened between her and Weiss . That didn't stop her heart from racing in fear of being exposed once again. Ruby's palm slammed against Yang's forearm, holding the limb in place with a surprising amount of strength. "Don't." Normally something like this wouldn't stop the blonde, but the fear in Ruby's voice stopped her.

Yang released her shirt, taking a step back to stare at her sister. This being the first time she just studied her. She looked older much older than she actually was, her bright sliver eye was dull compared to it old shine. Her single eye held something Yang was familiar with and it scared her, "Ruby…what's the matter?"

The small huntress sighed, slowly pulling the eye patch from her eye. She placed it on the bed while pulling her hair back to display the nasty scar that took place where her eye previously was. "Weiss didn't touch me…no one has seen any skin on my body. Besides my hand and face."

Weiss jumped off of her bed the moment the words left Ruby's mouth. The break down she had at junior club was fresh in her mind. The white-haired huntress quickly got in between the two sisters, placing a hand on Yang's shoulder. "Is this really the kind of talk to have early in the morning?" Weiss managed a nervous smile, slapping her hands together. "It been a while since we had a team outing. How about we go out for breakfast."

Yang pushed Weiss aside rather roughly which resulted in the huntress colliding with the desk, her plan to defuse what would likely be a argument between the sisters failing. "You have a few new scars Ruby no need to hide your body like this. Its unhealthy."

Ruby laughed, startling the other huntresses. Her laughed held no humor, "A few scars? That's the nice way of putting it." Ruby pointed at her missing eye, the large scar traveled to the side of her face nearly reaching her ear. "This is the smallest scar I have Yang."

The older sibling bit her lip for a second, "Show me." Yang ordered, she haven't been in Ruby's life lately. She didn't notice the change in Ruby dressing like she should've, "It can't be that bad Ruby. You can't always have your body covered."

Blake sat up after hearing the request. "Yang…that's a bad idea. " She warned her partner, although Blake only seen her covered in bandages she was certain everything left lasting damage. "Her aura was gone…whatever injuries she got will be lasting scars."

Ruby glared at Blake, "This is the smartest thing you've said in a long time." She hissed, pointing a finger at her teammate. "You listen to me now, but wouldn't do it before right!? Guess who instincts were right, Blake!"

"What's she talking about, Blake?" Weiss frowned, turning her attention to Blake. Ruby never said anything about instincts before, on top of that Blake had tensed up. Yang was pacing, her hands running though her blonde hair in frustration. Weiss looked at her suspiciously.

"Nothing." Blake answered a little too fast for Weiss. Ruby laughed again the same humorless laugh as before, paying no attention to Blake's glare. "It was nothing, Weiss."

"Nothing?!" Ruby shouted, startling the two while the smile on her face suddenly vanished. She stood up from Blake's bed, pulling the rug off of the floor to ravel a decent size hole. "This! Is where good ole Crescent Rose slammed into the ground after Blake decided to point her gun at me! But it was nothing!" Ruby aura suddenly flared with enough intensity to send chills up Blake spine. "Right, Blake!"

Weiss stared at the hole for a moment, anger gripping her heart. Her head snapped towards Blake, chilling the room as her aura flared along with her rage. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" Weiss shouted.

"Ruby, I'm sorry I didn't notice you been upset since the incident. But you can't hide yourself like this, you were going to become a huntress! You should have expected to get hurt a little!" Yang suddenly exclaimed to her sister, Ruby was certain Yang already knew about Blake holding her at gunpoint. The two probably went over it at the hospital, this was the only thing that would explain her lack of reaction.

"Yes I knew I would get hurt eventually! But not at 15 years old thanks to a poorly thought out plan my teammate came up with! " Ruby yelled back at her sister, her hands balled into tight fist.

"I wasn't thinking, Weiss!" Blake finally sighed, her voice raising above it normal levels. "If you were a Faunus who wanted peace; you would understand why I wanted to take down the White Fang so badly and why I did what I did!"

"No, I understand why you wanted to take them down. What I don't understand is why you thought it was okay to hold Gambol Shroud at our leader! You can't play the faunus card on this one Blake! " Weiss glared at her, roughly pushing the taller girl. "I swear if you ever pull your gun out on her again I'll blast you though the fucking wall!"

"Ruby! I'm sorry we didn't come up with a better plan, but you can't let it hunt you. Eventually you'll have to change your attire. You must be comfortable with your body! " Yang yelled, she was concerned that much was obvious but she was going about it the wrong way.

"I look like a fucking Grimm chew toy!" Ruby yelled, pulling up one of her slams to show Yang the burns on her forearm from using her weapon. "I'll decide when I'm comfortable enough to show my body! Not you! You're not my mother Yang….News flash mother is dead!"

"You aren't going to touch me, Weiss. " Blake glared down at the huntress, "I regret my decision , but I'm not going to let anyone threaten me. Specially not a Schnee."

"For someone who hate racist, you sure sound like one!" The room noticeably got colder as Weiss spoke. "If you're so sure I won't touch you…than you're in for a rude awakening. "She lifted her hand, allowing a glyph to come life. " Do Not Test Me."

"uh…hello?" The four all turned their attention to the door. Standing in the doorway was Pyrrha, "Is everything okay?"

"No." Ruby replied, storming out the room with the rest of the team behind her. When the team reached combat class they all sat down without saying a word to each other. Each of them thinking about different things.

Pyrrha was shooting worrying looks in their direction. The team had disagreements sometimes, but never to this point. Pyrrha was sure if she didn't pop up they would had fought.

"Team JPNR…vs.." Miss goodwitch started, staring at the bored as names pass by quickly before slowly landing on one. "Ruby Rose…" The huntress seemed as surprised as everyone else.

Pyrrha stood up, looking at Ruby with a soft expression. This had happened once before with Ruby getting destroyed by the team, she only managed to hit Ren and Jaune before being overwhelm.

Ruby was shaking in her seat, Pyrrha expected to see fear in her eyes but what she saw was different. She was shaking, but not from fear. She was anxious to start the battle, her eyes burned with a fiery passion that could rival Yang's. But her smile was the most off putting part.

The smile nearly split her face in half, looking sadistic. She suddenly slammed her fist on the desk, startling everyone. "FINALLY!"

* * *

 **Team CRBN takes over the beginning of this chapter! With this new powerful Grimm!**

 **OKIA= Shadow in Greek.**

 **Your shadow mimics your movements which is where the idea for copying semblances came from. This is also where the idea for their looks come from. A shadow like figure!**

 **Anyways. Team RWBY is falling apart thanks to their leader. Yang is attempting to help, but is doing it completely wrong. Weiss is ready to battle Blake for the whole gunpoint thing.**

 **Ruby vs team JPNR. Her real target is Pyrrha though!**

 **Anyways leave a review please and thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well i'm back again. After some complications in life. Anyhow here's the chapter y'all been waiting for! No flash backs this chapter either!**

* * *

Team JPNR stood across from the leader of team RWBY. Pyrrha stared at Ruby, still uncomfortable with the feeling she was getting from the younger girl. Ruby was good, one of the top fighters in the first-year classes. But she wasn't confident and knew when she was at a disadvantage. The Ruby she was looking at currently seemed like a completely different person…like she wasn't worried about team JPNR. Her goal during this match was a mystery to Pyrrha. "Jaune…be careful please."

"I know…she must be a lot faster without Crescent Rose slowing her down. "Jaune slowly got into his fighting stance, eyeing the small girl. "Ren…keep her on her toes with your guns. Me and Pyrrha will approach her head on. Nora when we get an opening I want you to take her out with one hit."

Ruby smirked before pulling out Crescent, her eyes locked onto Pyrrha's bright greens. She winked at the older girl in a very Yang like fashion before the bell rung signaling the start of their match. Ruby quickly brought Crescent up above her shoulder before launching it across the field like a spear for Jaune with killing intent behind the shot.

Jaune raised his shield just in time to block the blow and send the black blade upwards. His training with Pyrrha must have been paying off, "Nice block." The voice came from behind him, hot breath pressing against his ear. Jaune paled slightly before twisting around and swinging his blade for Ruby's hip with a scream.

Ruby dropped into a split in front of the male, his blade passing over her harmlessly. She pressed the cold barrel of Rose against Jaune's solar plexus. She pulled the trigger, the bang echoed though out the area while knocking the wind out of Jaune's lungs. The male fell flat on his back, grasping for air as Crescent slammed into the floor next to his head. Ruby slammed her foot onto Jaune's face while pulling Crescent from the ground.

She raised the blade just in time to block a strike from Pyrrha, if Jaune wasn't out of it he might've considered looking up Ruby's skirt. The two females pushed against each other, "Not yet Pyrrha…not yet."

Before Pyrrha could question her; the barrel of Rose was held up to her face. Acting on instincts alone, she raised her shield to block the shot. The force of the bullet was strong enough to send her back a little while Ruby zipped pass her, heading for Ren. "Nora! Stop her!" Pyrrha ordered while helping Jaune to his feet.

"Come and get it Ruby!" Nora exclaimed, swinging the massive hammer at her classmate. Ruby dropped onto her knees, sliding under the swing before shooting back up and onto her feet. She continued her rush forward for Ren who was now forcing her to block his bullets with Crescent.

The moment she was within range she swung Crescent for Ren's legs; The male quickly flipped over the blade landing on his feet rather roughly. He raised his blades up to block another attack, to his surprised Ruby thrust Rose for his face. He turned his head just in time to avoid the electric bullet shot for his face. _'She has different types of rounds loaded in the gun? Does she memorize them?'_ Ren thought with a frown on his face.

"Focus Ren!" Ruby ordered, raising her blade above her head with two hands, she swung down for his face. The male managed to block this strike as well, surprised by the abnormal strength of the small girl. Ruby slammed her foot into the side of Ren's knee causing his leg to buckle and allowing her to end their short live struggle. She pulled her blade back as if she was ready to attack again before Nora appeared behind her, electricity buzzing though her body as she swung her hammer for Ruby.

The moment her hammer connected, dust shot up followed by a powerful gust of wind. When the dust cleared it revealed that Ren was gone, the buzzer going off to show that he was out of the fight from ring out thanks to Nora's attack. "But where's Rub-"

Ruby pressed Rose against the bottom of Nora's chin, pulling the trigger with no hesitation. The force of the bullet snapped Nora's mouth shut, making her bite into her tongue. Nora growl, stumbling backwards from the shot that rocked her brain.

Before Nora could think of a counter attack or recover from the deadly blow to the head; Ruby appeared in front of her. Her legs raised to her chest as she drop kicked the older girl, sending her straight out of the ring where she collided with the wall. "Sorry Nora…"

Ruby turned around to glare at the reminding pair, her eyes landing on Jaune. "Jaune." The male snapped into attention after hearing his name. He kept his guard up even while Ruby glared at him, "Get out."

"What?" He stared at the girl in surprised. She was just ordering him to give up the match? "Ruby, you and I both know I'm not going to just jump out of the ring because you told me to."

"You're not my target Jaune…now get out or I'm going to treat you like Cardin." She threatens while her aura flared to show how serious she was. Her eyes traveled to Pyrrha who seemed to be in deep thought.

Jaune opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Pyrrha, "Jaune…. she's right you should step out of the ring. I'll…do my best for team JPNR!" The amazon warrior exclaimed, watching her leader nod his head.

"Do your best Pyrrha!" He couldn't help but feel a little useless as he exits the area leaving the two girls alone to fight it out.

"This is rather interesting…" One of the students' comments on the match, watching the two girls stare each other down intensely.

"Ruby really improved a lot since…the incident." Blake comments out loud, wondering how hard the girl been training.

"Our uncle Qrow said to always come back from defeat stronger and better than before. Ruby…been hurt and defeated…I guess this is her way of dealing with it." Yang comments rubbing her golden locks and still thinking about how she and her sister could make up.

"Do you think she can beat Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, having made his way back up to his seat.

"It isn't about her winning." Weiss answered, folding her arms over her chest. "It's about seeing how she does against the best in class. "

Ruby licked her lips, eager to rush Pyrrha and show her exactly what she's capable of. She could feel her fingers twitching, aching to grab Rose and unleash shots at the warrior. "This is what you wanted? To face me alone without the others?"

"Am I really that obvious?" Ruby questioned with a smirk, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I been dying to test myself against you…"

Pyrrha frowned taking her stance as Ruby reloaded Rose with a smug look on her face. "Take your shot…" The warrior proceeds to stare down the younger girl. _'She's not just fast….it seems like her skills increased tenfold in just a few weeks. I'll have to be careful.'_ She thought.

"Don't hold back…or you'll lose." Ruby threaten with a frown while taking her stance as well. The duo stared each other down, the other students stopped whispering amount themselves to watch the duo.

Pyrrha blanked, the moments she did Ruby vanished from existence much like she did in the beginning of their match. The only difference being the fact that she didn't throw her sword at the warrior, probably knowing it would result in her just using her semblance to push it aside. Pyrrha was not Jaune, her senses were heightened to incredible levels and her battle instincts were the same.

This was the only reason why she reacted quick enough to blow the attack that came from her right side, Crescent grazed her shield creating sparks from the attack. Ruby sucked her teeth when Pyrrha pushed the blade aside with her shield, swinging her sword for Ruby's head.

The swung would've made contact if Ruby didn't fire Rose at it, the bullet didn't only knock Milo back. It forces Ruby into a series of spins, which she used to deliver relentless slashes at her classmate. Pyrrha was knocked off balance from the bullet that graze Milo, fortunately she was quick enough to raise her shield to block the attacks. Pyrrha leaped back, using the fact that she was off balance to gain distances.

The moment Ruby stopped her spins, Pyrrha rushed her. She thrust Milo for Ruby's face with surprising speed, Ruby dropped into a perfect split quick enough for the blade to only cut a few strands of hair. She didn't hesitate to fire Rose at Pyrrha's stomach, the loud boom echoing throughout the ring. "You know…" Ruby comments while staring at the smoking spot on Pyrrha's shield. "You're surprising hard to hit."

"Thank you?" Pyrrha asked, unsure how she should take the comment. The red head rolled her shoulder a bit. She was certain the round Ruby released wasn't one of her normal ones since it sent her sliding a far distance.

"Neither of them took damage." Blake comments surprised by the display.

Professor Goodwitch nodded in responded, "Mrs. Rose definitely has increased in skill…but I doubt she'll be able to take Pyrrha down…. she still has experience over her. That will make the difference."

Pyrrha inhaled deeply before busting into a full sprint with her sword cocked back, she leaped up transforming her weapon into its javelin. She fired the weapon towards Ruby with a battle cry, Ruby startled by the sudden aggression showed by her classmate barely reacted in time to deflect the attack. Milo was knocked back into Pyrrha hands, who landed and rolled forward to end up in front of Ruby.

She swung around, knocking Crescent aside with Milo and slapping Ruby crossed the face with her shield. The red head groaned attempting to aim Rose at Pyrrha, however before she can Milo transformed once again. The barrel was pushed against Ruby's chest and fired knocking the red head back a few feet.

Ruby glanced down at Crescent, but couldn't rush for in time. Her hands were suddenly banded above her head while her weapon Crescent was kicked across the floor and out of the ring. Ruby looked up to see her hands banded together by Pyrrha's circlet. "Sorry." Pyrrha smiled before thrusting her arm forward and sending Ruby flying towards out of the ring.

"Don't be stupid." Ruby busted into Rose petals, flying back into the ring and leaving Pyrrha's circle to fall out of the ring along with Crescent. "If you think-"

Ruby barely reacted in time to dodge a downwards slash by Pyrrha, the red head groan in annoyance after seeing the successful dodge. Pyrrha leaped forward towards Ruby, attempting to bash her with her shield. Ruby reacted quicker, pressing Rose against the shield with two hands. She pulled the trigger. The force of the blast sent her back and Pyrrha back.

The amazon groan, her arm was stinging a little from the shot. The round must have had dust in it, explaining why Ruby didn't risk firing with one hand. "You're not cleared yet!" Pyrrha exclaimed, Milo transforming into its Javelin form once again. Pyrrha didn't hesitate with launching it for Ruby with full power behind it.

Ruby eyes widen at the incoming weapon, but before it could make contact she slammed both of her hands on the side of it, stopping it short of hitting her dead in the chest. Her palms stung a bit from the action, but it didn't stop her from turning the weapon around and taking aim with one hand out to guide the throw. "I've been throwing Crescent just like how you launch Milo! Where you think I got the idea from!"

Ruby busted into Rose petals, enough to cover the whole ring. Pyrrha glanced around for Ruby, trying to figure out where she would attack from. She whipped around when she heard a laugh from Ruby, raising her shield just in time to block a "Bullet?!"

Pyrrha turned again just in time for Milo to slam against her chest from Ruby throwing it at her with accuracy that would've made her proud if they weren't fighting. Pyrrha was nearly knocked over from the strike, if it wasn't for her amazing balance she wouldn't have recovered quick enough to block a knee from Ruby with her shield.

The wild grin on Ruby's face was the only warning she got before the shorter girl thrust Rose against her forehead and pulled the trigger. Her head shot back, knocking her off her feet and onto the ground. Her vision blurred for a moment, but she could see Ruby pick up Milo and fire it out of the ring.

The sound of Jaune screaming meant she threw it at the other students either by mistake or on purpose to mess with them. Pyrrha took this moment to get up and create distance between them, shaking her head to focus her vision.

Ruby finally turned around to glare at her classmate. "When you got aggressive it took me by surprise. If you would've used that tactic on anyone but me. It would've worked…"

Pyrrha frowned, exhaling lightly. "I thought disarming you would make you lose your confidence and the two strikes would make you consider stepping out since you were without one of your weapons."

"Even if you took my gun out too, I still would've fought. But don't forget right now…" Ruby pointed upwards toward the aura bored, showing that the two sat at the same percent. The two of them had only taken two strikes each, but both attacks were high in power resulting in a huge drop in aura. "We are equal right at 50 percent." Ruby knew she lost aura from slamming her hands together to catch Milo, but it was worth it.

"That was…unexpected. " Goodwitch comments, she was certain Ruby was going to lose after losing her sword. "Mrs. Rose Is far more skilled than I gave her credit for."

Pyrrha sighed, looking Ruby up and down trying to figure out what the girl had planned next. She stopped when her eyes landed on the gun that Ruby used to shoot her in the head. She quickly activated her semblance and pull up.

To her surprise Ruby appeared in front of her, thrusting the gun for her throat. Even though she was pulling the gun up with her semblance she still raised her shield to block the attack from instincts. Ruby suddenly released Rose, allowing it to be shot straight up towards the ceiling as she grabbed onto Pyrrha's shield with two hands. She leaped up, spinning her body around and dropping to the floor to flip Pyrrha and disarm her.

Ruby rushed for the edge of the ring as Pyrrha recovered from the flip. It didn't take any aura but it did make her a tad bit dizzy. The red head quickly used her semblance to throw Ruby's gun out of the ring and attempt to pull the younger girl back with her shield.

Ruby was almost yank back before her semblance activated. She pushed forward as Pyrrha pulled, the sound of both girls groaning in effort echoed for a moment before Ruby released a scream of full rage and shot forward with enough strength to end her stalemate with Pyrrha and throw the shield with enough strength to get it trapped in the wall. Leaving both girls disarmed. The rose petals created from the increase in strength flew out of the ring slowly.

Ruby turned to glare at Pyrrha, raising her fist to crack her knuckles and pull at the black glove on her right hand. She got into her fighting stance, spitting outside of the ring. "We're on the same playing field now Pyrrha…"

The red head nodded in agreement before getting into her own fighting stance. Pyrrha was at a loss of words, she never been this close to being beaten or tied with someone in years. Seeing how much Ruby changed was terrifying and exciting. "It would seem so." She offered a smile.

"Show me what you got!" Ruby screamed rushing forward along with Pyrrha. Ruby brought her fist back, firing a straight punch for Pyrrha's face. The taller warrior suddenly dropped onto her knees, leaning her body back while she slid between the younger girl's legs. She leaped onto her feet, spinning around and delivering a strong kick into Ruby's ribs, sending the girl sideways.

Ruby flipped in mid-air, sliding across the floor a little. She glances up in time to see Pyrrha firing a straight punch for her face. Ruby sway the punch just enough to avoid it; if it wasn't for Ruby's training she wouldn't have noticed the other punch aimed for her ribs.

Ruby shot her left arm out, grabbing onto Pyrrha's forearm to stop the low hook. The shorter girl shot her fist up, landing a perfect uppercut against Pyrrha's chin. The faint glow of aura that usually followed an attack didn't appear. _"She turned her aura off!"_ Ruby noticed with shock. By turning her aura off she didn't lose any from the strike.

Pyrrha forced her head down before slamming both of her palms down on Ruby's shoulders and pulling her forward to deliver a knee into the smaller girls' stomach. Pyrrha noticed the absence of aura right away _, 'She turned it off at the last moment…you're really something else Ruby.'_ Pyrrha thoughts was interrupted by Ruby hands grabbing onto her forearms.

She yanked the older girl down to deliver a powerful head bump, Pyrrha activated her aura. She knew a second shot to the head in such a short time frame would lead to her becoming dizzy. The moment Pyrrha felt Ruby release her forearms; She straightens her stance, rotating her hips to deliver a nice blow to Ruby's ribs which sent the girl sliding back a little. "No aura again…." Pyrrha comments watching Ruby wipe some blood from her mouth with a smug look.

"The only question now is…. will I rock your brain or will you break my body?" Ruby asked while getting back into her fighting stance. Pyrrha swallowed, if either of them got too damage their aura would activate without them thinking about it. That was the game they were playing. "I'm glad you got serious Pyrrha…I need you. With this…I can test how far I've come!"

Pyrrha was considering quitting but the battle was giving her a kind of thrill she hasn't felt since winning her first tournament. The person she fought than had forced her to grow and adapt throughout the whole fight much like Ruby was doing to her now. They were forcing each other to adept and grow that meant when this was said and done. They'll both be stronger from the experience which was why Pyrrha didn't plan on letting it end until she gave everything. "Come on, Ruby!"

The amazon warrior shot forward with her fist cocked back _, 'Break her body. Breathing will become difficult and moving will hurt far too much for her to keep fighting.'_ When Pyrrha was within reach, she changed her attack from a punch to a low kick which knocked Ruby's feet from under her and lead to her landing straight on her back. Pyrrha quickly brought the same leg around bringing it straight above her head and slamming it down hard onto Ruby's stomach. Blood erupted from her mouth from the strike.

Ruby growled before rolling out of the way of Pyrrha's second strike, she rushed forward right after with a scream of rage. Pyrrha blocked early to prevent the attack that most likely was aimed for her face. To her surprise instead of going with the obvious straight punch, Ruby dropped onto the floor. She slides forward just enough before pushing her body upwards from the floor and delivering a straight kick into Pyrrha's jaw.

The amazon warrior stumbled backwards from the strike her vision blurring for a moment. Her vision cleared just in time to see Ruby's fist flying for her face, she dodged the blow in time to twist her body and press it against Ruby's. She quickly flipped Ruby over her with a scream of effort.

Ruby's hands suddenly grabbed onto her forearm's, the Rose bent her knees allowing them to slam into the ring hard enough to rip her leggings. Ruby used the momentum of the throw to flip Pyrrha over her instead. The moment Pyrrha's body slammed against the floor, Ruby pressed her palm against her face.

She pushed her body upwards and twisted, slamming her ass down on Pyrrha's hips successfully straddling her. "It's over!" The two exclaimed at the same time while Ruby slammed her fist against Pyrrha's face and Pyrrha's fist connected with Ruby's eye. She used her semblance to shoot her fist out faster increasing it strength.

Ruby nearly was knocked off her from the unexpected punch, Pyrrha used this to her advance by flipping over and ending up on top of the younger girl. Their bodies pressed together closely, Ruby's eyes widen when Pyrrha delivered a strong shot to her body. She retaliated with a straight punch to Pyrrha's face. Ruby could feel her ribs screaming in pain and knew her aura would activate if she took another strike.

Before Pyrrha could attempt another attack, Ruby grabbed onto her arms and pulled her downwards where she held on tightly. The two-growled feeling their breath against each other faces, their eyes locked for a moment before a smile found its way across Ruby's face. "You're so fucking hot." Ruby comment couldn't be heard by anyone else but the struggling warrior.

Pyrrha didn't know how to response to the comment besides blushing a little, she was kind of feeling the same way but it could be from the thrill of battle. "I bet I'll look better when I win."

Ruby smirked, "Get the fuck off me, Pyrrha before this turns to something else."

"Don't think so!" With a roar Pyrrha pulled herself upright, escaping Ruby's hold. She pulls her fist back, however before she could deliver the strike Ruby kicked her chest which cause her to slide back a bit. This gave Ruby enough space to escape and get back onto her feet.

Ruby held onto her ribs while Pyrrha pressed her gold armor against her face with a groan. "Okay…enough!" Ruby exclaimed loud enough for the others to hear her voice clear. "It ends now Pyrrha!" The moment the words left her mouth, rose petals started bursting from her body at a rate so fast it looked like it would flood the ring.

Pyrrha frowned before a black glow started emitting from her armor most likely her semblance coming into play. "Not until I win Ruby!" Pyrrha screamed in response, the students could feel any metal on their body being pulled towards the ring from Pyrrha's semblance.

"I don't fucking think so!" The two-busted forward at a speed that surprised Professor Goodwitch.

The moment they collided, the rose petals shot backwards towards the others. The duo started swinging punches for each other at a rapid rate. Pyrrha using her semblance on her armor to increase her speed and pulling her body away from attacks that may damage her.

One of Ruby's fist slammed against her face hard, her aura activated to prevent her from becoming dizzy from the strike. Pyrrha used this moment to head bump Ruby and grab her arm, swinging around and throwing her upwards towards the ceiling. _"Her aura was activated…one more hit and she goes down."_ Pyrrha thought to herself while watching the younger girl fly upwards, Ruby flipped in mid-air before bursting forward with her semblance right back towards Pyrrha with her fist cocked back.

Pyrrha screamed, using her semblance to rip her armor off and send the pieces flying for the incoming Rose. Ruby just barely dodged them before throwing her fist for Pyrrha's face while the girl throws her fist for Ruby's. "I QUIT!" Ruby screamed, stopping her punch short of hitting Pyrrha.

Pyrrha barely stopped in time to prevent herself from hitting Ruby and ended up catching the girl instead. "But why?" Pyrrha asked while looking at the aura guide. Ruby was at 33 percent while Pyrrha sat at 35 percent.

"Obviously I was going to lose. Maybe next time." Ruby shrugged her shoulders with a sigh.

Goodwitch sighed she was just getting ready to stop the match too, scared that one of them would get hurt. "The winner is Pyrrha from Team JPNR!" She announced.

Pyrrha sighed, she felt like she lost. It didn't feel right being the winner, "Hey Pyrrha. You think you can get Rose and Crescent for me?" Ruby asked, looking around to find her weapons. "I have no idea where you swung them."

Pyrrha nodded watching as Ruby busted into Rose petals to tear her shield from the wall. Pyrrha just used her semblance to pull the two weapons back into the ring. She held onto Crescent to study the blade a bit. "There's teeth on the blade…and an unusually amount of heat." She said out loud before getting the weapon taken from her hands by the owner.

"Thanks, Pyrrha. "Ruby rubbed her ribs a little while taking Rose as well.

Pyrrha couldn't help but stare at the smaller girl and her weapons. Before concluding. "…Crescent isn't just a sword, is it?"

Ruby smile vanished before sighing, "You disarmed me before I could use the other functions of the sword. It wouldn't have made much of a difference, you adapt very quickly. You would've just changed your fighting style."

"But you won…. Surely your fist would've connected before mine. You and I both kno-"

"I don't want to be top of the class, Pyrrha. "She interrupted before leaning against the older girl. "If I take your spot as the pumpkin Pete person…Jaune would be very upset."

Pyrrha didn't bother questioning the girl anymore, "Let's go get some ice."

The duo ended up getting yelled at by Goodwitch for turning off their aura's and inflicting real damage on each other. But besides that, the rest of the class was commenting on their amazing match.

The duo ended up sitting outside with bags of ice pressed against their sore areas. "Aren't you going back to your dorm?" the redhead questioned, curious.

"No…we had a fight earlier. I'll go back later." She leaned her head against Pyrrha's shoulder. "Thanks for the fight Pyrrha…" The goth girls slowly allowed herself to draft off into sleep.

Pyrrha smiled, she still felt her heart rushing from the battle. That feeling that made her crave becoming the best. She was no longer the best and now she had something to motivate her. "Ruby…Thank you." She'll train harder to keep up with her smaller friend and next time they fight there will be a clear winner. Pyrrha allowed her eyes to close as she leaned against the girl, drafting off into a deep sleep.

Raven couldn't help but watch from the school roof with a smirk on her face. "You're getting there Rose…only one thing we have to fix now…."

* * *

 **Ruby vs Pyrrha ended up turning into a brawl basically!**

 **Pyrrha is strong. Stronger than most of the first years, capable of beating team CRDL(I don't think that's right but whatever). Pyrrha even gave Cinder a little trouble so I refuse to make Ruby beat her ass.**

 **I attempted to make the battle between the two keep changing. Pyrrha started off passive before becoming aggressive. Ruby took advantage of the mess her semblance makes to strike Pyrrha with her own weapon. It was to kind of make it seem like the two was forced to change because of the other behavior or actions.**

 **Raven also has something planned for our lover Rose!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M ALIVE!**

* * *

 _The feeling of heat pressing against her face was what Ruby woke to. Her body was arching from abusing her semblance and from the crash earlier. The huntress in training struggled to lift her body upright, groaning from the effort it took to complete the simple action. Once she was up right she took in her surroundings._

 _The building she was inside was empty, since she couldn't feel a cold breeze she was certain there were no holes or anything in the building. Meaning it was the only one unharmed, it was also extremely dark in there making it difficult to see far from the fire that was besides her. "Power must be out…I wonder how it looks in here." Ruby whispered to herself, making sure to stay close to the flames to keep her body warm. It may have been warmer in the building than it was outside, but it was still cold._

 _"Be happy you can't see, Red." Ruby nearly jumped from the voice, reaching for Crescent Rose on reaction alone. Of course, her weapon wasn't on her back, leading to her grabbing at nothing. She quickly turned her attention to the amused face of Coco. "Nice reflexes." The second-year comment while rubbing her hands together in front of the fire. "As I was saying…Blake said there's blood everywhere. We're lucky we don't possess her night vision…My guess is the family in here was hiding. There are two things that could've happened. One, whatever that thing is was already in here…or It was one of the family members. Must have murdered them and only exited the building when the door was opened."_

 _Ruby paled at the thought, if she had become that thing…Yang and her father would've hesitated with killing her or hurting her at all. They would've dead…just like the family here and Patch would've followed. The thought made her uncomfortable, "You think it was a human? But if Grimm could possess humans so easily it would've been done a lot more often. Why start now?" Ruby questioned the older girl, Ruby noticed her sunglasses were off for once allowing her brown glowing eyes to show for once. "Coco…your eyes…"_

 _"Relax, Red these are contacts." She pointed to her glowing orbs, Ruby didn't bother questioning it though. "Anyways, I think either the Grimm are evolving, or someone is creating these Okia type Grimm. Both are possibilities…people have weaponized Grimm before."_

 _Ruby nodded her head in understanding, she couldn't help but lock eyes with the girl for a split second. She wondered what her semblance was, Coco haven't told anyone. It would be smart to learn what it was in case one of the Grimm took her abilities. If they took Nora lightening abilities it would be useless unless hit by lightning dust or a bolt of lightning, Blakes shadows was something Ruby would be able to handle. Blake could most likely handle her speed semblance if the Grimm doesn't grow bone plating to protect it. "Where's Nora and Blake?" Ruby decided to ask, Coco semblance wouldn't be stolen if she still had her glasses on when they fought. She could keep her secret if it didn't endanger the rest of them._

 _"We had supplies on the ship, they went to collect them. We all going to need food in our system to keep our aura high. Plus, I'm sure you could use food." The second year exhaled, relaxing her shoulders slightly. "Ruby…Whatever we're facing here….it might be out of our league."_

 _The door to the building suddenly busted open, Nora strolling in with a proud smile on her face. She was carrying a large amount of the food on the bullhead, "Nora reporting in! The food survived our crash landing!" She all but hopped over to the fire, collapsing besides Ruby. "Hi-Ya Ruby!" Before the red head could responds, her fellow huntress all but shoved a candy bar in her mouth._

 _Blake came in after, looking to be in deep thought as she closed the door behind her. She held suitcases, most likely possessing dust rounds for all of them. She watched Ruby and Nora argue a bit while she walked over and sat beside Coco. She placed the suitcase on the ground with thub, "This is all the dust we have left. The rest is in an unstable state, moving it could result in an explosion. "_

 _Coco nodded her head in understanding, sighing lightly. "Did you look ahead? And what about contacting the school for back up?" The second year already knew the answer she was going to get. They were way too far from the school to get in contact with their scrolls, the only way was to use the radio in the bullhead which was most likely-_

 _"The radio is destroyed, and we can't get any signal on our scrolls." Blake interrupted her thoughts, which lead to the brown hair huntress sighing once again. She rubbed her temples while awaiting Blakes next answer. "I looked ahead, staying out of sight of course. There's a stream of water that seems to lead down the mountain. At the top is a building…made of concrete. It looked like it hasn't been there before…that's the only lead we have. Unfortunately, it is a far distance away…it could take a bit of time to reach it."_

 _"Okay…" Coco sat upright, getting ready to address her team. "Look guys…we don't have many options. Right now, there are only two since staying here isn't one of them. We can abandon the mission and head down the mountain to the best of our abilities and hope we get signals on our scrolls to contact Ozpin for backup. There's also the possibly of running into Grimm on the way down which would make things more difficult. Or we can continue the mission and head towards that mysterious building. However, they'll most likely have a way to contact the outside world which we could use to our advantage. However, the decision is not mine. It is ours as a team…so what should we do?"_

 _"Going down would most likely lead to more trouble than anything else. Me and Ruby are built for speed and could escape danger easier than you two. But splitting up would put us at an even bigger disadvantage. Not to mention the negative emotions from this village might've attracted Grimm at the bottom…we would probably run into a lot of trouble. I think sticking together and facing whoever is up there is our best option. We are stronger as a team." Blake stated._

 _"She's right." Ruby added with a smile, proud of her teammate for choosing to continue their mission. "If anything comes at us when it the four of us than we are nearly unbeatable. Blake and I have the speed, You and Nora have the power. We balance each other out well."_

 _Nora nodded in agreement, Coco couldn't help but smile at the group. She wouldn't mind going out with the first years again. "Before we go…I have something to say…" Nora lowered her head, the upbeat tone she was known for disappearing._

 _"Dr. Marlot…." Ruby and Blake both paled at the mention of the name. It had taken the combine efforts of team RWBY and JPRN to stop the man and his enhanced Grimm. In the end Nora was the one who delivered the killing blow to the powerful death claw. "What if he's behind this? He's the only person who…would even think about creating those things outside."_

 _Coco nodded her head in understanding, "We'll keep that in mind. In the meantime, eat and regain your strength. We have work to do."_

Ruby yawned while stretching, her body was still sore from the fight with the amazon. She glanced at the girl still sleeping on the bench and couldn't help but smile at the sight. Pyrrha may be a powerful warrior but she was just as beautiful as she was strong. Ruby reached out to ruffle her hair softly which woke her up. "We should probably get back to the dorms, Pyrrha."

"Oh may…didn't mean to doze off." The taller girl stood up and stretched, her bones popping from the action. The sound of a stick snapping lead to Pyrrha twisting around and nearly punching Yang straight in the face. "Oh! Sorry!"

"Jeez Pyrrha…I'm not very quiet! Why it took so long for you to see me approaching?" Yang asked with a grin on her face. Ruby was frowning at her of course, Yang expected nothing else at this point really.

"I'm still a little off after my spar with Ruby." Pyrrha answered honestly, she hasn't been this tired in a while. She certainly was skipping her morning jog instead she'll sleep in for once.

"What do you want, Yang?" Ruby asked with her arms folded across her chest. Yang eyes landed on Ruby's single eye for a second before glancing at the eyepatch.

"Oh just came to fetch you! I have some errands to run and I need the fastest person I can find to assist me with them!" She winked at her younger sister. The duo ended up just staring at each other, Yang with a hopeful look in her eyes while Ruby looked about ready to slap her.

"Perhaps some bonding time would be a good thing." Pyrrha added with a weak smile. "I don't think I ever seen you two go out without the rest of the team before."

Ruby sighed when the two pairs of eyes locked onto her, awaiting her response. "Fine…" Yang screamed in victory while delivering a rather rough punch into Pyrrha's arm as thanks. "Where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"To Vale of course!" The blond grabbed Ruby's arm, basically dragging the girl. "Thanks, Pyrrha!" She screamed. Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle at the pout Ruby was sending her way.

When the duo bored the airship, Yang stopped vibrating with excitement as she thought of what to talk about with Ruby. "Rubes you know I love you right?" She asked nervously.

"Yes Yang. I know you love me very much." She rolled her single eye, wondering where this was going exactly. The two wasn't really on good terms, maybe this was her way of making up for it. "Look if you're doing this as an apology you don't have to. "

"Well that's part of the reason." Yang smiled before grabbing both of Ruby hands in hers and giving a nice squeeze. "I been neglecting you. I miss us having fun together…I just want to rekindle the flame I guess. So what do you say Ruby? You'll be the fire wood and I'll be the matches!"

Ruby swallowed, some thoughts she been suppressing was coming to the surface again."…wouldn't I be the roses?" She asked weakly, her mind elsewhere. She couldn't help but smile a little when Yang's smile seems to brighten even more.

"No one sets Roses on fire, silly." Yang couldn't help but grin as the airship landed in vale. She all but dragged Ruby while chatting a mile per minute about getting their hair done and shopping. She stopped when the loud growl from Ruby's stomach interrupted her. "Ohhh~" She sang.

"Oh shut up, Yang." Ruby rolled her eye, knowing where the girl was going with the grin on her face. Of course, this lead to her sister erupting with laughter. "I'm hungry. It was an exhausting match."

"I know the perfect place to eat!" The blonde folded her arms behind her head while walking off. Ruby followed behind her, her thoughts going elsewhere.

The problem with training with Revan was keeping it secret. She didn't mind not telling everyone else, they didn't have any connections with the woman. But Yang was a different story, she been searching everywhere for her mother and never found her. It just didn't feel right, knowing that Yang would stay up late trying to find any information on the women while Ruby trained with her.

'Maybe I should tell her.' Ruby thought, biting onto her finger nails as she did so. _'But what if…what if we end up in the same position as before with Grimm or Adam. I need to be stronger….i need to have the strength to prevent anything like that from happening every again….If…something happened to my sister…I"LL MURDER EVERY PIECE OF SHIT IN THE WHITE FANG!'_

Ruby's thoughts were interrupted when Yang grabbed her arm, causing her eye to focus on her blonde sister. Ruby flinched slightly when Yang pushed up her sleeve just enough to reveal the burn she received from using Yang's gauntlets. "I didn't realize how much pain you were in since the hospital and I'm sorry for that…. Sorry that something you created for me caused this type of harm." Yang gently ran her fingers up and down the burn scar…" I promise…I won't every let something like this happen to you again!"

Ruby stared into the purple eyes that burned with a passion. "Yang…" Her voice ended up getting struck as she struggles to decide if she should tell her secret or not. Yang just made a promise, one that she intended to keep. The two couldn't be more different than another but the one thing they had in common was the love they possessed for each other, which is why…"I love you." She couldn't tell her about Revan. She couldn't relay on her sister to keep her safe, she couldn't go back to how she used to be. She needed her strength to become strong enough

To Kill Adam.

"I love you too!" Yang exclaimed as two burgers were placed down in front of them. Ruby just now realize they were sitting in a restaurant.

The duo sat there enjoying the food they were delivered until an alert went off on Ruby's phone. She stared at it for a moment before sighing. "Ozpin wants to see me…."

Yang groan, "Tell him to go kiss ass or something we are bonding right now."

"I think he'll be upset if I curse at him a second time." Ruby response while getting up, "Look like we'll have to do this another time. "I'll see you later sis. Enjoy Vale for me and don't get messing up any clubs."

Ruby turned to leave while looking down at her scroll.

 ** _'Get back to the school; We're going out to fix one last issue with you.'_**

 ** _\- Raven._**

* * *

 **So when writing this i was going to make the interractions between Yang and Ruby more intense and longer but ended up not doing it simply because i was exhausted beyond measure from work.**

 **Anywahys We find out what Raven plan for Ruby is soon.**


End file.
